Kryptonian Blood Bonds
by T-Rex Ninja Kid
Summary: Kara has given up on intimate relationships because of the bust lips and broken noses. The only person she had ever been close to she never expected to see again until she bumps into her again. Literally. Femslash Kara and Lena.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **15 Years before the destruction of Krypton**

"Is it done?"

"Yes. The DNA in the birthing matrix has been manipulated to make the children compatible with other races with similar physiology."

"Good. When Krypton dies at least our people will not perish with it."

"And the information on how to activate the process?"

"Will be added into the medical database be unlocked upon Krypton's fate."

"You can guarantee no one will discover the changes? Or Alura will send you to Fort Rozz."

"Of course, I'm the one who calibrates the matrix. No one will find out."

"Excellent."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

 **Earth**

It was dark when Kal-el reached the crashed pod almost before the dust had settled. He knew from his own pod how to open the canopy. The small spaceship would react to his Kryptonian DNA. The ship opened revealing a blond haired girl blinking groggily. He knew the Earth's yellow sun would heal any injuries quickly. Her white clothes held the same symbol as his super suit.

The girl was from the House of El. She was family.

And like any other twenty four year old suddenly saddled with a kid he had no idea what to do. He was in no position to look after her, he had enough trouble trying to balance being Superman and his job at the Daily Planet. Also her powers would be kicking in as soon as the sun rose.

" _Who are you?"_ asked the girl in Kryptonian looking more alert.

Kal-el's Kryptonian wasn't great, Kalex the little information droid at the Fortess of Solitude had taught him the basics.

" _Kal-el. Your…..name?"_

" _Kara Zor-el."_ replied Kara quietly, the man stood in front of her was her baby cousin. How was that possible? The only possibility was she must have been in the Phantom Zone.

" _Come please."_ Kal-el held out his hand to help her out of her pod. Kara nodded then yelped as her cousin picked her up and shot off into the sky.

Admittedly Kara kept her eyes closed at first, her mother had said she would have powers here but being that high up was a bit scary.

Kal-el noticed and chuckled. " _No worry….you are…..not hurtable."_

Kara opened her eyes, " _Indestructible?"_

" _Yes in the sun…..bright."_

" _Sunlight,"_ corrected Kara.

" _Yes that."_

The girl looked down, far below there was lots of blue and white. It took a moment to realise they must be water and snow or ice. Krypton hadn't had either for thousands of years. Thinking of home, made pain erupt in her chest. She desperately missed her parents though she didn't understand why she felt physically ill when she thought of home.

Kal-el descended rapidly to land on an ice shelf where he picked up a large triangular shaped, golden shaped bar after he put her down.

Kara watched as he slotted it into what she assumed was a lock, _"You leave the key outside where anyone can find it?"_

Kal-el grinned, _"Only we can up lift."_

Once inside the gigantic ice cave Kara was stunned at the sight of the enormous ice sculptures of her aunt and uncle, kal-el's parents. Kalex was another surprise. The small droid explained that he was going to initiate a language transfer.

As her cousin talked to Kalex he switched to a different language which she guessed must be the prominent dialect where her cousin lived because he obviously didn't live here.

Kara followed Kalex's instructions and lay on a glowing raised platform made of what she thought was ice until she noticed it was warm.

" _It will not take long."_

Kara closed her eyes. She woke some time later.

"Hi."

Kara looked over at her cousin as she sat up.

"Nod if you can understand me."

Kara nodded.

Kal-el smiled in relief, now he could speak normally. "Ok good. You can now read, write and understand English. Actually talking it will be harder as you'll have to learn how to pronounce the different sounds to make the words. It's very different from Kryptonese, but you can write down any questions you have. While you were being imprinted I called some friend's who helped me learn how to control my powers. The Danvers have a daughter a little older than you. I was lucky enough to be found by an amazing couple who raised me you deserve the same. When we are alone you can call me Kal." He decided to leave the Danvers to explain about his secret identity.

Kara nodded, her cousin did not need looking after and with no purpose she would do as Kal-el suggested. She knew almost nothing about this planet.

It was dusk by the time they landed in Midvale and Kara was holding her hands over her ears. Part of the way had been in daylight and the noise of the wind had become unbearable.

"Crickets," explained Kal, "Nocturnal insects."

The young kryptonian watched as the door opened and two people came out and both hugged her cousin. She was astonished to see that they looked exactly like her though so did Damaites.

"This is Jeremiah and Eliza Danvers," said Kal as he accepted something from the man. Carefully her cousin fitted something over her head and the sound receded to manageable levels.

"Headphones," explained Jeremiah, "They will help until you learn how to focus and control your super hearing."

"I had an advantage," said Kal, "I landed here as a baby so I learned as I grew. You're being bombarded with everything all at once."

"I'm going to make some lead lined glasses for you as well to keep your vision normal," added Jeremiah with a smile.

Kara had no idea how to say thank-you so she nodded with a shy smile.

"Are you hungry?" asked Eliza knowing how much Kal needed to eat.

"Where's Alex?"

"Sleeping over at her friend's. I'll pick her up and explain everything tomorrow."

Eliza led the way to the kitchen while the two men continued their conversation. She made Kara a pile of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. She smiles as she heard the girl's tummy rumble as she took her first bite then wolfed the rest down. Eliza followed them with a bowl of ice cream.

"We'll take good care of her," promised Jeremiah as they stood on the back porch as Kal was preparing to leave.

"Kara I'll check on you and I'm only a phone call away." Kal patted the teenagers shoulder then he zoomed off into the night sky leaving her with two strangers. She swallowed and squared her shoulders, her mother had told her to be brave and her cousin trusted these people.

Eliza gave her a tour of the house before leaving her in Alex's bedroom to go to sleep. The room was so different from her own. Instead of one large bed there were two smaller ones, cupboards and shelves full of books. On Krypton all her things were stored in units built into the walls. The bathroom was next door and the elder Danvers room was at the end of the hall.

Kara appreciated their kindness and was very careful when she touched things as Kal had told her about how he had broken a lot of stuff when he was younger because of his super strength. She wasn't taking any chances. The bed was more comfortable than it looked and she was tired, more emotionally than physical.

As she lay staring up at the ceiling her x-ray vision showed her the rafters and the roof. Could she see through people? Kara held up her hand and gasped as she saw all the bones, she blinked and returned her vision to normal. It would be disconcerting if her vision kept changing when she didn't want it to. Hopefully the glasses worked as well as the headphones.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Alex's dad picked her up the next morning and took her to her favourite ice cream parlour. Immediately the fifteen year old was suspicious. Ice cream was her parent's bribery item.

Jeremiah waited until they were back in the car before telling her about Superman's visit. She had been sworn to secrecy about knowing him because her parents helped him from time to time and they in turn studied him.

Alex didn't know his secret identity. Yet.

Most of the drive home Alex was almost bouncing with excitement, she had always wanted a brother or a sister. Getting puppy was still in the negotiation stage. An alien foster sister was the next best thing.

"We're going to be her foster family."

For a moment Alex wondered how her dad could get the proper paperwork for that? He dad explained that Kara would have to learn how to talk so she would be home schooled for the next few months until she could fit in at school. It would also give her a handle on her powers.

"So we're all going to go through a period of adjustment. Remember that we love you and that will never change."

Alex was out of the car as soon as it stopped and ran up to her room to drop her overnight bag off, she stopped dead when she saw her bedroom door leaning against the wall in the hall having been ripped off at the hinges.

"Alex she's in the living room."

"Hi," grinned the older teenager as she stopped in the doorway. She distracted the younger blond girl who was slowy lowering her finger towards the TV's remote control. The result was her finger going through the electric device and snapping the coffee table in half.

Alex laughed as the other girl went red to the tips of her ears.

Kara picked up a notebook that was next to her, on it was written the word SORRY.

Alex grinned the next few weeks and months were going to be very interesting indeed.

TBC…..

AN.

HI. I hope you will enjoy this story, it's my first Supergirl story. Please review. I love the series and I love Kara. This will be a Kara and Lena romance story. Anyone who has read my others (mass effet & criminal minds & Rizzles) will know I like WHAT Ifs. And here I will have them meeting when they are younger. If you're curios you'll have to stick around to find out when and how :p.

To all the folks who follow me and wonder why l haven't posted anything since before Xmas. Christmas is really busy for The Salvation Army band which I am a part off. I didn't have a single day off all December and l'm sure it took till February to recover. Then life just threw a lot of curve balls at me. I lost a friend through my own stupidity and I couldn't say anything to fix it then my dog died. He was 16 and l'd had him since he was 2 days old, then my mom's dog died. And to top it all off my laptop is broken so I'm using my sisters. Finally I am back in a writing mood so l will be finishing Endgame. I will do a Sam and Kendra spin off from Criminal Minds. And of course this one. Ideas have been bouncing around in my brain since I watched season 2 and met Lena. I've also been reading Supergirl Fanfiction for the last few weeks. Some of these stories are totally amazing .

I hope all my friends are doing really well even those l don't talk to anymore. I wish you all the best in life and in love. May all your dreams come true.

Thank you for reading. Stay tuned. Have fun. T-Rex.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

A few weeks after Kara had moved in Alex had realised that having a sister wasn't as easy as she thought it would be.

It wasn't sharing her bedroom or her stuff, she was enjoying teaching her foster sister the names of everyday items. In turn Kara was teaching her the Kryptonian names. The issue was she was running out of reasons to out hang out with her friends. Of course they understood her having to hang out with her new sister the first week or so but her mom expected her to spend all her time with Kara.

The young Kryptonian still broke things but it was happening less due to Alex spending hours sitting with her while she held balloons learning how much pressure she could apply before they popped. The loud bang was helping her not to react at sudden loud noises. The first time they'd made popcorn Kara had hid under the table.

Her dad had set time aside each day to help focus Kara's super hearing. After the popcorn incident Alex had got her foster sister to concentrate on her voice. That helped.

At the moment they were sat on the floor of their room passing a red balloon back and forth, Kara was counting out loud.

"Nin…nine….teen."

Alex grinned that was a new record.

BANG!

Kara jumped and slumped over backwards.

"Almost," chuckled Alex, "We'll hit twenty next time." She got a grunt in response.

"You're doing great."

"Not."

"Yes."

"No."

Both girls laughed as Kara sat up. "Th….thanks." Her English was improving with leaps and bounds. She did tend to stutter on the first sound of some words but it would stop with practice. It was beyond frustrating to understand everything said around her and not be able to reply or join in.

On Krypton families never had more than one child unless they were lucky enough to have twins, like her mother and Aunt Astra.

Alex loved reading stories about other planets once Kara had been shown how to use a computer. She didn't ask about Krypton in case it upset the younger girl.

And Kara didn't mention it either because she still felt ill when she thought about her parents or her home planet, she had no idea why. The two girls had the same bedtime as Kara got a huge energy boost every morning.

Alex knew Kara wasn't sleeping very well, but the bond girl had asked her not to tell her parents, the blond girl didn't want to be a bother. Alex was a light sleeper and woke when Kara would get up to find another book to read under the covers with a flashlight.

A few hours after the older Danvers sister had fallen asleep she woke suddenly and glanced over as she heard a quiet sob. Instantly she was out of bed. Kara's head was buried in her pillow.

"Hey, it's ok." She said softly as she rubbed her foster sister's back. "Bad dream?"

Kara shook her head.

"Homesick?"

Kara said something in Kryptonian then switched to English, "Miss them."

Alex sat with Kara until she calmed down. It was the first time that the young girl had grieved for what she had lost.

The next night Kara had her first nightmare, the fact that the blond girl had rushed to the bathroom before she was sick scared her. Kryptonian's did not get ill. Alex followed and rubbed her back she wanted to get her parents but Kara didn't want her to leave, she was in no way prepared to deal with what Kara told her. She couldn't even begin to comprehend what seeing her whole world explode killing everyone she'd ever known.

Alex hugged Kara tightly, it was the only thing she could think to do. In the morning she would go with Kara to tell her parents. She wondered if Kara crying the night before had somehow triggered the memories of Krypton.

Kara was grateful that Alex had told them about her nightmare. Though she felt awkward about waking them next time she had one. Alex solved that problem as she always woke up too and Kara was happy to snuggle until she felt better, she'd even suggested listening to her heartbeat until she slept.

Even with the nightmares Jeremiah started taking her out to the store and the whole family went to the beach at the weekends.

Kara loved the beach and the ocean, especially the seagulls there were no birds on her planet. Sometimes some of Alex's friends would be there too and she went off to hang out with them. Alex knew some of them thought her sister was retarded or had something wrong with her and it made her mad because she couldn't explain how smart Kara actually was.

Eliza still wanted her older daughter to spend time with the young girl but Kara knew how much she was giving up being her friend.

It took nearly two months for the two girls to be allowed out by themselves. Kara could go without her headphones now and only carried them in case she got overwhelmed. And the glasses that Jeremiah worked wonders at keeping her x-ray vision in check. He worked with her to learn how to control her powers. Although he didn't want her using them it was better that she knew how. Just in case. It also gave her more data on Kryptonian's and a comparison between her and her cousin.

Those were the only times Alex wasn't happy with the new edition to the family. That time she used to spend with her dad now it was all Kara. Her head might understand that her sister needed the training but it didn't mean it hurt less.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara was sat slumped on the wooden garden bench in their back garden terrified that Alex would hate her. One minute they were enjoying an afternoon at the beach the next she'd heard a crash from the road parallel and had ran off to help. She had saved a lady and her baby from a burning vehicle before it exploded, but Alex had been hurt.

Jeremiah sat down next to her, "Alex needs a few stitches but she'll be fine."

Kara exhaled with relief.

"The things you can do make you special but it can be dangerous. People don't know how a little girl pulled off that rescue, we said you were lucky that reason will work once. Earth already has a Superman. All you need to be is Kara Danvers."

Kara nodded, she was dreading Alex coming home.

The entire ride home from the hospital Alex was lectured about keeping her sister's powers a secret so by the time she went upstairs she was angry.

"I am so s..sorry," said Kara tearfully, her eyes zeroing on the white bandage on her arm. "I'll d…do anything."

Alex couldn't be mad at the younger girl ad opened her arms for a hug.

Kara loved cuddles and hugs. Once she was confident that she wouldn't hurt the person she wanted to touch, there was no stopping her. After her mom's lecture Alex was feeling more than a little rebellious. If she was getting blamed for something she did not do, why not do something that deserved it'

"Take me flying?"

SGSGSGSGSGSG

The next school semester Kara started school, some of the kids thought she was strange but Alex kept an eye on her as much as she could. The youngest Danvers loved history and Art because both were so completely different from what she had done back in Argos City. She hated science and maths though she found them relatively easy here. Her foster parents had told her to hide how smart she was, though she often helped Alex with her homework. She took her own lunch every day as she ate way more than an average teenager, to make it not so noticeable she had lots of energy bars.

Kara was beginning to sleep through the night with not as many nightmares. Listening to her sister's heartbeat was better than counting sheep.

The sister's went flying nearly every week until some men in black uniforms had shown up at the door. Jeremiah and Eliza had sent them up to bed and made them promise not to listen. Afterwards they were grounded and made Kara promise never to use her powers again. Soon after Jeremiah changed jobs and was hardly ever home.

Kara knew how much Alex missed he dad and had no idea how to make it up to her. It came to a head when Alex snapped at her for having to miss a party because she needed to watch Kara when Eliza was out.

"I'm sorry," said Kara quietly. "Kal should have left me someplace else."

Alex glanced into the expressive blue tear filled eyes. She loved having Kara, everything was better because she could share it. "Kara no, it's not your fault. I asked YOU to take me flying."

"But we carried on…."

"Exactly WE did." Alex sat on her bed and patted the spot next to her.

Kara sat down and tensed when Alex wrapped her arm around her.

"I'm glad you're here. Yes things are different bit they're a good kind of different."

"Really?"

"Kara Danvers you are my sister and I love you."

The Kryptonian's breath hitched, the last person to say that to her was Alura right before putting her in the pod. "I…love you too."

TBC…

A/N. Hi thanks for reading. Next chapter introduces Lena ;). I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review . Have fun. Stay tuned. T-Rex


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Eighteen year old Kara Danvers had survived high school and graduated with perfectly average grades except for Art, the Kryptonian loved to draw. Her parents all four of them had said she had a gift. Now she had to decide what she wanted to do with the rest of her life.

Kal didn't need her help, in fact she didn't talk to him much these days and the last time she'd seen him had been her last Earth birthday. It was also the last time Alex had been home from college. Her sister was doing pre-med and bioengineering Though Alex was going off the rails and Kara had no idea how to help other than be there for her. The tension at home when Alex and Eliza were in the same room was almost unbearable. She knew her foster mom had always been harder on Alex now she hardly ever came home.

Kara missed her.

She was going to be starting college with no clear direction. She still wanted to help people but the first careers that came to mind were law enforcement and firefighters. Both of which required a physical examination and would flag her as nonhuman. Besides she doubted she could stand by in a real emergency without using her powers. Needing to seriously think about her future was why she was standing at a bus stop in a quiet little out of the way town surrounded by woods. She wanted no distractions. Eliza hadn't liked her going by herself but the Kryptonian had pointed out that she could just fly off, she wasn't proud of herself for that but she was bulletproof no normal person could hurt her and she doubted that people walked around with kryptonite in their pockets.

Reluctantly her foster mom had agreed making her promise to keep in touch regularly.

Kara had deliberately chosen this location because it was not a tourist destination. She booked into the only motel, her room was tiny with only a bed and a wardrobe but the only thing she would be doing there was sleeping so it was fine. The town was surrounded by trees and she still loved nature. Krypton had been barren except in the cities. Her first stop after unpacking was to find food.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

Lena Luthor dropped her bag on the sofa before going back to her car for the box of groceries. The lakeside cabin was small but ultra-modern. She wanted to get away from her crazy family for a while. Her brother was becoming obsessed with Superman, he'd even offered her a job but unlike him she didn't hate aliens. Her first year at MIT was keeping her busy. She had declined and then had to listen to her mother telling her she should be supporting her brother.

Lex had been a fantastic brother when she was first adopted but they had drifted apart since her went away to college. She no longer felt like she knew him.

Being a Luther did have some perks, money was never a problem but it did mean people wanted to be her friend simply because of her surname. Lillian Luthor had convinced her husband to send Lena to boarding school as soon as she turned eight years old. Even at that age Lena knew her adopted mother only tolerated her. Lex was her golden boy he got everything, her time, her support and her love.

At the Irish boarding school Lena had learned to not trust anyone. She didn't make any real friends until Jess, a scholarship student arrived. The new girl was smart and very down to earth. Some of the more snobby students shunned her because she came from a poor family.

One day Lena had witnessed some of the girls teasing her and had intervened. No one dared go after a Luthor. Jess was funny too and Lena made her first proper friend since Lex. She put the food away in the tiny kitchen, cooking was one of the things that relaxed her. She checked the time wondering if she had time to go for a walk before sunset. Lena loved lakes and the lapping of waves. She guessed it would take about an hour to walk all the way around it.

Half way she stopped when she spotted a figure sat, dangling their feet in the water on the end of a log that was partially in the water. As she moved closer she could make out long blond hair. Lena was so focused she didn't see the small branch in her path until it cracked under her foot. The sudden noise startled the blond who spun round and fell off the log into the water.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara spluttered as she surfaced and stood up, it had been years since someone had been able to sneak up on her. It was her fault for watching a small fish at the lake bottom flipping over tiny stones. She used both hands to push her wet hair off her face then straightened her glasses.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry."

Kara found herself looking into a concerned pair of green eyes. She ignored the butterflies swarming around in her stomach. Romance was the one normal thing she couldn't do. The first time she had tried to kiss a boy he bust his lip, luckily he wore braces on his teeth and everyone blamed those. The next was at Christmas under some mistletoe, the result was a bloody nose. The Kryptonian called it a day, her body just wasn't compatible with a humans. Instead she had concentrated on her schoolwork and fitting in. This was the first time she was attracted to a girl.

"I didn't mean to startle you." The black haired girl had a lilt to her accent that she couldn't quite place.

"It's fine. I'd have probably fallen off anyway." Kara had her klutzy routine down pat.

"I'm staying across the lake. Please come with me and get dry. I can lend you some clothes."

Kara already knew that, she had heard her arrive and watched her carry all her stuff in. She bit her lip as she considered the offer, it wouldn't hurt to make a friend while she was here.

"The only road around here is the one by the cabin, it's a long way back to town," added Lena.

"Okay thanks. I'm Kara, Kara Danvers."

"Lena….Lewis." The Luthor only felt a little guilty for the deception because that was the name the cabin and car were leased under. The chances of meeting Kara again after this holiday were absolute zero. Though Lena had to admit that the girl was super cute.

The two girls made small talk while they walked, where they'd gone to school, where they were from that sort of thing. Kara was impressed when she heard that the dark haired girl was at MIT. She admitted she wasn't sure where she saw herself a few years down the line.

"You've got time to figure that out."

It was dusk as they reached the cabin. The Kryptonian raised an eyebrow at the keypad security panel by the door. She didn't ask and Lena didn't explain.

Once inside Lena showed her the bathroom then went to find a towel and some clothes. A moment later she reappeared and handed over the small pile, "I'll make coffee for when you're out and I can wash and dry your clothes."

"Thanks," said Kara with a shy smile. "I don't want to be a bother."

"It's pitch black out there." Kara could hardly tell her she could fly back in a matter of minutes though she hadn't flown since promising Jeremiah that she wouldn't. He had died in a plane crash a year after she had become art of the Danvers family. Things had been hard for a few months and Kara couldn't help but wonder if she wasn't somehow responsible. If she couldn't fly Jeremiah would never have changed jobs or been on that plane.

"Stay." Lena offered instantly, "You can crash on the couch. It's the least I can do for getting you wet."

Kara not wanting the other girl to feel bad agreed. After her shower she laughed at the Mickey Mouse pyjamas that Lena had provided'

Lena grinned sheepishly, all her sleep ware was Disney. "Sorry."

"Why? I love it," chuckled Kara spinning in a circle.

"Most of the girls l grew up with outgrew it quickly." Lena hid a grimace as she thought about the pupils at her Irish boarding school.

"My sister complains every Christmas," agreed Kara, "Because she has to remember all the ones I already have."

"Are you and your sister close?"

"Very," smiled Kara, "But she's at college so I don't see her anywhere as near as much as I'd like." She didn't know Lena well enough to confide how worried she was especially about Alex's drinking.

"I don't see my brother much." Lena didn't mention how much Lex had changed over the last year or two. Where once was a loving older brother, now there was someone who Lena was a little afraid of. While her father had been a ruthless business man Lex was just ruthless in general.

The Kryptonian noticed a box of DVD's, "They yours?"

"Yes."

"Can I look?"

"Sure." By the time Lena had finished making the coffee the blond had stacked them on the table.

"You have a great mix. And you have Disney!"

"I should've guessed," chuckled Lena, Kara was so cheerful, "Want to watch The Lion King?" She detected a slight hesitation before Kara nodded, then they settled down on the couch to watch.

Lena grinned as she heard the other girl singing along quietly with the songs. When they got to the bit where the stampede happened she heard a sniff. Kara tried to wipe her eyes without her noticing but the movie was paused, "You okay?"

"Yeah, l always cry in this bit."

"We can watch something else."

"No, it has a happy ending."

Lena nodded and pressed the PLAY button to resume the movie but found herself watching the blond more than the TV. In the short time she had known Kara she already knew that she was different from any one else she had ever met. She wanted to know more.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara woke the next morning covered by a blanket, she didn't remember falling asleep. Her new friend must have made sure she was comfortable. It was early and she wanted to make breakfast as a thank you. She listened to the other girl's slow and steady heartbeat Lena would be asleep for a while longer.

The Kryptonian had a huge bowl of cereal as she made bacon and eggs that would top up her food requirements nicely. Lena shuffled into the room just as Kara put bread in the toaster.

"Good morning, l hope you don't mind l raided your fridge."

"No, it smells fantastic. Thanks." Lena couldn't remember a nicer breakfast. Any meal with her Mother was trying to say the least. Her unexpected guest was a ray of pure sunshine. "Do you have plans for today?" Not wanting Kara to go.

"Not really. I was going to wander around town and find out where everything is."

"Want some company?"

"That 'ud be great."

Lena took Kara back to her hotel to change. Either the blond was broke or she didn't want to draw attention to herself. Lena mulled that thought over while she waited. The blond was an intriguing mystery.

"I'm sorry about the waterworks last night," said Kara coming out of the tiny bathroom with her toothbrush still in her mouth, wearing a pair of jeans, Star Wars T-shirt and her favourite hoodie.

Lena's lips twitched, Kara was adorable, "It's alright." then she sobered, "It's hard losing a parent. My dad died two years ago." That piece of information slipped out, but damn Kara was so easy to talk to.

"My parents died when l was twelve."

Lena looked up into sad blue eyes, "I'm so sorry."

"But l was adopted by a great family. I was lucky." By the sounds of it their fathers had died around the same time. She hoped Lena's family had helped her as much as the Danvers had her.

"So what made you come here when you could be on a beach?" asked Lena, curious.

"My future I guess," replied Kara honestly, "Eliza and Alex mean well with their advice but this is something I need to decide on my own."

"Eliza is your mom?"

Kara nodded, "And I've never been on vacation by myself so I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone which is a silly saying unless the rock is huge and was thrown at the speed of a bullet it wouldn't work." Kara realised she was rambling and shut up.

Lena laughed.

"What about you?" asked the Kryptonian.

"I wanted to get away from my family for a while," admitted Lena, "Things with my mom can be tense. I was adopted when I was four and I'm sure it my dad who really wanted me." Lena sighed, "My brother was great too."

Kara gave her a sympathetic smile. To change the subject Lena pointed to her T-shirt, "I have the Trilogy."

"I saw," grinned Kara.

"We can have a movie marathon."

"That would be so cool." They made plans as they walked around town until they had pizza for lunch.

"I have a weird metabolism," explained Kara as she ordered two large ones. "I'm always hungry."

"I wasn't going to say anything," laughed Lena, eyeing Kara's very nice body making the blond blush. That day a real friendship was born, over the next week the two spent most of their time together learning more about each other.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

"A karaoke bar?" Kara glanced over at her friend.

"More like a karaoke night at a bar," corrected Lena grinning. She might have been tempted to use the false ID she'd used to hire the car with except Kara didn't drink. "They serve food too."

"You should've started with that," chuckled the Kryptonian, pushing the door open for them to enter.

The meal was really good and some of the singing so bad it was funny.

Kara got up for a refill. They were both drinking Coke cola, Lena's was the diet version. A tall lanky guy in jeans and a leather jacket stood next to her while she waited, from his breath he had been drinking. A lot.

"Hey Babe."

Kara looked behind her to make certain he was talking to her. "Excuse me?"

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing all by yourself?"

"I'm not by myself."

"You want to have some fun?"

The implications of that sentence made her flush red.

Lena watched from their table biting her lip so hard she drew blood. She was jealous but she had no claim on her blond friend, if Kara wanted to hook up with someone else she had no say but Kara looked extremely uncomfortable. She stood to rescue her friend.

Kara was trying to think of a polite way to tell him to leave her alone when Lena arrived and slid her arm around her waist.

"Is he annoying you?" With her free hand she gently linked hers and Kara's fingers together. She felt a grateful squeeze.

The man snorted, "I've seen enough chick flicks to know you're just messing."

Desperate times called for desperate measures. Lena let go of Kara's hand and cupped her cheek and kissed her.

All Kara could think in those few blissful seconds were, "Oh Rao please don't let me hurt her." Amazingly she didn't. By the time they parted the man had stomped off. The Kryptonian's heart was hammering like a jack hammer.

Lena anxiously studied her friend's flushed face, she noticed some blood on her lower lip just as Kara used her tongue to lick it off then gently brushed her finger over Lena's lips to remove the blood from there.

"Did I do that?" she asked shakily.

Lena shook her head, "I bit my lip while that jackass was bothering you." No need to tell her she was suffering from the green eyed monster.

Kara exhaled with relief.

"I'm sorry for….." began Lena.

"Don't" interrupted Kara softly, "It was nice."

Lena hadn't dared hope that the blond might return her growing feelings. "Maybe we should leave before he comes back?"

Kara nodded as she followed sucking Lena's blood from her finger.

As the door closed behind them Lena took a chance and held out her hand. She smiled as Kara linked their fingers together and they walked back to the car hand in hand.

Every night they had ended with a movie or two, this evening was no different even though things between the two girls had. As Lena drove she noticed the other girls eyes were closed.

"Kara?"

No response.

"KARA!"

"Huh?"

"You falling asleep on me over there?" teased Lena.

"I feel weird."

Instantly Lena was concerned. She pulled over and felt Kara's forehead which was warm and didn't help very much, she had already discovered that Kara's natural body temperature was hotter than hers. "If you're coming down with something you are not staying in that motel by yourself."

"I don't get sick," muttered Kara. The last time had been when she contracted Argos Fever when she was ten years old, on Earth she shouldn't at all. She should really call Kal and tell him or Eliza but she was angry at her cousin for just leaving her. It had taken a while for her to admit it but no matter how great the Danvers were, she couldn't help feeling abandoned. And Eliza would panic so she'd see how she felt in the morning. Kara must have slept part way back to the cabin because the next thing she was aware of was Lena gently shaking her awake.

"You sleep in the bed," said Lena as she closed and locked the door behind them.

"No I couldn't….."

"Kara. BED. NOW."

The Kryptonian mumbled as she headed towards the bedroom while the other girl went to get her a glass of juice and a bottle of water. Kara had the blankets pulled up to her chin.

"Cold?" asked Lena, worried, she placed the drinks down near the blond.

Kara nodded. Without a word Lena kicked off her shoes as she walked around the bed and climbed in and snuggled against Kara, sharing her own body heat was the only thing she could think of that would help. She had to grin when the blond reached back for her hand and pulled it against her stomach. Being that close meant Lena could feel how much Kara was shaking. If she wasn't better in the morning she would find a doctor.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

Lena woke to an empty bed and panicked. "Kara!" Then she heard the shower running, if her friend was already up hopefully she was feeling better. A glance at her watch told her it was after ten, it had been a long time since Lena had slept that long or that well. She still needed coffee and was pouring herself a cup when she heard the shower stop. A moment later just after she had taken a sip Kara appeared wrapped in a pink fluffy towel.

Lena spluttered.

"You okay?" The Kryptonian genuinely had no idea the effect she was having on the other girl.

"Yes fine. Went down wrong hole." If Lena had thought she was cute with clothes she was absolutely gorgeous without them. "You…you look better."

"I feel better." No need to call home about it maybe she could sneak away to the Fortress of Solitude and ask Kallex sometime.

"Great it must have been one of those twenty four hour things."

"Thanks for last night," said Kara shyly.

"My pleasure."

Kara blushed.

"Do you want lunch? I mean go out to lunch." asked Lena suddenly very nervous.

"Weren't we doing that anyway?"

"Yes…..but I meant like on a date?" Lena wanted to make sure that the blond girl understood what she was asking, "A proper date." They would remain friends regardless of the answer, they had the potential to be so much more.

"I'd love to."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Both girls enjoyed their date immensely though they almost didn't make it as Lena had decided to kiss Kara in the car when she parked behind the restaurant which had turned into a full blown make out session the Kryptonian had ever experienced. At first Kara had been cautious but at no point did she even come close to hurting the dark haired, green eyed girl in her arms.

Honestly Kara was confused but couldn't form coherent thoughts at that moment with Lena's hand gently stroking her stomach under her shirt. Maybe before she hadn't been mature enough? Maybe she was gay or her powers weren't under complete control.

After lunch they went bowling. Kara was really bad at it.

"I'll help," chuckled Lena after her second strike. Her date had knocked over a grand total of four. She moved closer as Kara picked up a bright blue bowling ball.

Kara felt Lena press against her back, gently changing her position. The Kryptonian was super aware of the other's rock hard nipples. The sensation was driving her crazy. Lena stepped back as Kara released the ball. This one wouldn't end up in the gutter. Six pins went down. It was a new Kryptonian record. The blond turned around to hug her teacher Lena was inches away and neither could resist kissing the other.

"We'd best stop," said Lena as she pulled back breathless.

"Why?" panted Kara.

Lena spoke before thinking, "Because what I want to do to you would get us arrested."

"Really?" asked Kara huskily raising a curious eyebrow.

Silently Lena nodded wondering if she'd scare her off for being so direct. From what Kara had told her she was reasonably sure that the blond had never been intimate with anyone before. If they carried on they could sneak off to the restroom or even back to her car but Lena wanted somewhere she could make love to Kara all night long.

"Then why are we still here?" Kara's whole body felt like she had molten lava flowing in her veins, she didn't know if it was her alien DNA or her hormones. The one thing she was absolutely positively sure of was she wanted Lena. That was all the other girl needed to hear, moments later they were in the car barely keeping to the speed limit.

They kissed again when they pulled up at the cabin. Kara's senses were in overdrive, the way Lena smelled and tasted. The door was quickly opened and then locked before she was pushed against the wall as their lips and tongues met again.

The Kryptonian moaned as Lena slid both hands up into her shirt, she raised her arms as the garment was tugged upwards. Lena undressed them both as she slowly manoeuvred then to the bedroom. Kissing, nipping and licking every new patch of skin she uncovered. By the time they reached the bed the only item of clothing left was Kara's pink panties.

Lena pulled back just far enough to look into her soon to be lover's eyes to make sure that she wanted this, she found no hesitation and almost no blue in them. She ran her fingers down the blonde's body to remove the last barrier between them. Very deliberately she backed Kara to the bed and pushed her down.

The Kryptonian had never dared to imagine what sex would feel like and if she had, she wouldn't have come close. Lena kissed her neck then bit down hard on her pulse point sending a jolt of pleasure through her. As her lover kissed her way down her body stopping to suck her erect nipples her back arched off the bed.

Lena smiled at that reaction, the few times she'd had sex, never had she had anyone so responsive. Her lips and tongue blazed a path from her breasts to her belly button. Kara was moaning at nearly every touch. A little lower and she could smell the blond's arousal. When she settled down between Kara's legs she glanced up to see that Kara was grabbing onto the blankets. She grinned knowing she was responsible. The blond was so wet for her and she gently blew on her folds before running her tongue along them. Lena moaned at the taste as Kara cried out, arching up again as Lena's tongue started exploring.

It didn't take long for the Kryptonian to come. As her muscles rippled with aftershocks her lover crawled up her body looking extremely pleased with herself and when she kissed her she could taste herself but Lena wasn't done yet as she slid two fingers into the blond. Kara gasped as the fingers started to slowly thrust in and out until her hips matched their rhythm until a second orgasm crashed over her. Kara lay panting and watched as Lena licked her fingers clean. She needed to taste Lena and with that thought she flipped them over, thank Rao for her Kryptonian stamina.

Kara was a fast learner and soon had Lena wreathing under her as she explored the beautiful body, finding all her sensitive spots. Lena's breasts were especially fascinating to the Kryptonian, she loved sucking the nipples into her mouth and letting go with a soft POP.

"Kara! Stop teasing," begged Lena ready to explode.

"Patience is a virtue," grinned Kara.

"Not right now it's NOT!"

"Your wish is my command." Kara immediately moved lower the scent of Lena's arousal guiding her. Tentatively she flicked the sopping folds with her very warm tongue. Lena was so turned on it didn't take long to push her over the edge into a mind shattering orgasm that left her completely unable to move. Kara left a few kisses on her body on the way back up and pulled her into her arms.

"Damn girl, you're good," mumbled Lena already half asleep, resting her head on her chest where she could hear her lovers strong, still fast heartbeat.

"You showed me how, whispered Kara, sighing contentedly as she kissed her lovers head before sleep claimed her too.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Lena woke first and turned to look at the sleeping blond next to her, Kara was on her stomach with the blanket down around her hips leaving all her bare back visible. She was beautiful inside and out. Lena wished she could tell her who she really was but both her brother and mother would never accept her being gay, it would damage the Luthor family image. They wouldn't care how nice, kind, loving and special Kara was but more importantly Lena would not expose her to them. Long distance romances didn't last and a super-secret romance would stand even less of a chance. Lena sighed as she began tracing patterns on her girlfriends back. She would make their remaining time as perfect as possible. A lifetimes worth of memories that she would treasure.

Kara stirred and rolled over, "Oh Rao I was having a great dream."

"Yeah" Lena leaned down and kissed Kara softly. "Was I there?"

"Yeah."

"What were we doing?"

"This," replied Kara moving to straddle her before lowering her lips to a rapidly hardening nipple. It was midday before they got of bed and that was only because Kara's stomach growled loudly.

"So lunch?" suggested Lena laughing she was well acquainted with her lovers appetite by now. "Then we're going to the motel to get your things."

"Why?"

"I want you to stay here….with me." Kara's smile lit up the whole room.

"On one condition."

"Name it."

"The money I would have paid goes towards food."

"Deal." Lena grinned at her blushing friend, "Then tonight we can have our Star Wars movie date."

"Sounds fantastic," agreed Kara happily. Meeting Lena made this entire holiday worth it.

Lena smiled. She loved Star Wars and she knew she was falling in love but she wasn't strong enough to stand up to her mother. She refused to let even the memories of her family ruin a single second of her time with Kara. She wanted the blond to be happy and she had an idea how to start.

"I think I have a recipe for potstickers…."

TBC….

A/N. Hi . Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoy. I have a question for all you lovely readers . Should Lena be honest about knowing Kara is Supergirl? Or Kara honest with Lena? Or should Lena play dumb? And I can involve Lena earlier than in the series . Good news my laptop is fixed. Please review. Stay tuned. Have fun T-Rex.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lex Luthor was in jail.

His trying to kill Superman had resulted in many innocent people being killed. Lillian stood by her son saying that ridding Earth of Aliens was the right thing to do.

Lena disagreed. She believed that the alien population should be subject to the same rules that normal humans were but whenever she voiced that opinion she was shot down. Yes there were bad aliens but Superman was living proof that they could be good too.

Lex's actions had landed Lena in the CEO's seat, now she had to save LuthorCorp from imploding. The companies research division had been used to make weapons capable of killing a Kryptonian and a War-suit with Kryptonite running through it that allowed him to take the battle directly to Superman. And he didn't care how many innocent bystanders got hurt or worse in the process.

Lena wished she'd seen the madness that was consuming her brother while she still had a chance to save him but by the time she noticed it was too late.

She could blame working with Jack on the medical nanites or not wanting to interact with her mother, either way she blamed herself for not doing anything to stop him. To that end she was going through the list of employees ferreting out any who had willingly helped Lex, knowing his endgame. The police had arrested a fair number including Lex's assistant. She had needed to find herself a new one. For once Lady Luck was smiling on her because in the latest batch of job applications she found Jess her old school friend. Lena wasted no time and called her to offer her the position.

Jess had accepted instantly. As Lena familiarized herself with running the company Jess learned her responsibilities and having a friend who made sure she stopped for lunch and listened to her vent was a good thing.

It was late when Lena heard a quiet knock on the door and Jess popped her head in. "You've been here for twelve hours straight."

Lena glanced at the clock on her wall in surprise, "So have you."

"Once everything gets sorted out we'll get to leave at a decent hour."

"I don't know how to thank you for all this," said Lena sincerely.

"You're paying me," teased Jess with a grin.

"Probably not enough to put up with all my drama," chuckled Lena.

"Don't do that," said Jess turning serious, "You're working your ass off to save your dad's legacy. You have put your entire life on hold for this."

"What life," muttered Lena, logging off. While she'd excelled academically her personal life was a mess. She had dated Jack for nearly a year and that was the longest relationship she'd had. That had ended just before Lex had declared war on Superman. Lena knew it wasn't going to work out long before that but not having any other prospects she had settled. It also kept her mother off her back.

"That Jack guy was cute." Jess had seen a picture.

"I guess," Lena had never told anyone that she preferred woman, not even Jess.

"Who would you call cute then?"

Lena's mind immediately conjured up an image of a blond eighteen year old. She sighed, Kara Danvers had to hate her for not leaving an address or a phone number when she left. She wished with all her heart that she had found the courage to explain who she really was and why it wasn't safe for Kara to be associated with her but she hadn't.

"That sounded wistful?"

"Have you ever screwed up so badly with someone that you know you'll regret it forever?"

"No." admitted Jess, "Who was he?"

"She," replied Lena very quietly and looked at her friend to gauge her reaction.

Jess smiled. "She must be really special."

"She is."

"So what happened?"

As Lena thought about how to answer that question her mind finally settled on fear, "I was afraid."

"Of being attracted to a woman?"

"More like I was terrified of how my family would react to it," admitted Lena, she suppressed a shudder, "And what they'd do to stop it."

"Li, your family can't tell you what to do anymore," stated Jess, "Why don't you try to find her?"

"What?" That possibility had never crossed her mind after abandoning Kara after the best few weeks of her life. "It's been 5 years besides she won't want to talk to me."

"Why not?" Jess had never seen anyone affect her friend like this.

"Let me see," replied Lena sarcastically as she began ticking off points on her fingers, "She never knew my surname was Luthor. I never told her that my family would absolutely hate her. Never hinted that I'd have to break all contact when we parted ways which denied her the option of backing out before….anyone got hurt."

Jess was positive that wasn't what Lena had wanted to say, whoever this girl was her friend cared deeply about her.

"And worst of all I left without leaving a working phone number. If she called she'll think I just used her for my own amusement." Lena was so ashamed of herself for that, she had written her a letter on the plane home because Kara had told her where she lived but had never found the courage to send it. That very same letter was in a side pocket of her handbag, she kept it as a reminder of the type of person she never wanted to be again. Weak and afraid. The memory of Kara Danvers had made her determined to be a better person. Saving LuthorCorp was one way of living up to that promise.

"She might understand if you explained why," suggested Jess softly. Lena shook her head.

"If someone hurt me like that I'd never be able to forgive them. Can we please change the subject."

"It's Friday. Why don't we get out of here. Drinks are on me."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara Danvers hurried into CatCo Worldwide Media carrying Cat Grant's coffee, she discretely heated it with her heat vision before her boss's private elevator arrived. She had used her powers in the initial interview but now good old fashioned hard work kept her employed. The Kryptonian had gone through college with no idea what career path to take so had ended up taking subjects she enjoyed like English, History and Biology. She didn't take Art because she couldn't take the chance of becoming well known. As a small child back on Krypton she had wanted to study other alien species, every time her mother sent an alien criminal to Fort Rozz she would tell Kara about them. She had sketched pictures of all those she could remember for Jeremiah and told him as much as she could about each one.

"She's coming."

"How do you do that?" asked Winn Schott Jr, her best friend. Kara had met him her first day at CatCo and he'd helped her learn her way around. He was very talented with computers.

Once Miss Grant was in her office Kara sat at her own desk which was within yelling distance, luckily Winn's desk was close enough that they could talk while the worked.

"How'd your date go last night?" asked Winn.

"Same as usual," replied Kara, "We didn't have anything in common." The only reason Kara dated at all was to keep Eliza off Alex's back, their mother thought she should date more. The Kryptonian didn't have the heart to tell her that her that she wasn't compatible with humans. So she had joined a dating site to keep her family happy. She had never told them about Lena Lewis because Kara was now sure that she wasn't human and that was why she'd left like she had. After that amazing holiday Kara had been heart broken and not told Eliza or Alex, when she saw her anything about her. All the reasons she had come up with for why she could kiss, touch and make love to her went out the window in college when at a party that her roommate had dragged her to a drunk girl had tried to kiss her and ended up with bloody nose so Kara had decided that Lena had to be like her but not Kryptonian, maybe a Daxamite? They looked as human as she did. It also explained the have sex and leave part. Daxamites lived to party though Kara was sure that Lena had genuinely cared about her, she had gone out of her way to do things that she enjoyed. Like making the best potstickers ever especially for Kara. Once she found out the phone number was bogus she had looked up every Lena Lewis she could find.

None of them were her.

"You'll find Mr Right eventually," said Winn with a sigh. "You have to kiss a lot of frogs before you find your Prince."

Kara pushed her glasses up her nose without replying, she hadn't told anyone she was gay and it was easier to date guys that she had zero interest in.

"What are you doing tonight?" Winn spun round in his chair, "Maybe we could hang out?"

"Sorry it's Sister Night," Kara was relieved that Alex had gotten her life back on track and was working in a lab. They had a weekly movie night where they'd stuff themselves with pizza and talk about their weeks.

"Have fun then."

"I will."

"Kira!"

Kara stood up, cat had gotten her name wrong from day one, it was a good thing that no one actually called Kira worked there, that would be confusing.

"Yes Miss Grant."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Lena sighed as she left yet another meeting. It had been a very busy two months. LuthorCorp was on it's way to recovery and Lena was about to implement the next stage of her plan. To move the LuthorCorp headquarters and rename the company. She had been traveling to some of the major cities to find the one that suited her needs best. This one ticked every box.

National City.

Her plane back to Metropolis wasn't for a few hours so she decided to look around a little. She had heard that a place called Noonan's served great coffee. It was a short walk from where she was and the exercise would be good.

Noonan's was easy to find as she stepped through the door she collided with someone coming out.

"I am so sor….."

Lena looked up from the hot chocolate stain on her clothes into shocked blue eyes. She froze she would recognize those eyes anywhere.

"Kara!"

The shock turned to pain as the blond woman spun round and walked off.

"WAIT!" Lena took off in pursuit. Damn Kara could move fast. She saw her turn into an alleyway ahead. Lena kicked off her high heels and ran, she was not losing Kara without trying to explain. "KARA PLEASE STOP!" She knew she was begging and maybe it was the desperation in her voice that made the blond halt and wait for her to catch up.

Kara was staring at the floor, her hands clenched at her sides. Trying to squash the wave of hurt that was overwhelming her.

"Kara?"

She could feel Lena's body heat behind her, could smell her. Slowly she turned around, her heart hammering in her chest.

"Who are you?"

Without a word Lena pulled out her driving license and handed it over.

"Lena Luthor…...LUTHOR!" Her cousin's nemesis's younger sister. She was human. Kara shook her head in disbelief. She hadn't bothered to go to the Fortress of Solitude once she thought that Lena was like her. Now she needed to go. To hell with her promise not to fly anymore.

"I never meant to hurt," said Lena her voice shaking badly, "I am really sorry."

"I gotta go," mumbled Kara needing to escape, from the memories, from everything.

Lena pulled a folded envelope out of her bag, "Please read this."

Kara took it on auto pilot and stuffed it into her pocket before walking away.

Lena swallowed wiping away the tears filling her eyes. The next move had to be Kara's, now she knew who she was, getting in touch would be easy.

If she wanted too.

Lena wouldn't let herself hope, seeing Kara made her feel like she'd just left her all over again and if she felt like her heart had been ripped out the blond had to feel worse.

"Kara, I am so sorry," she whispered before heading back to her hotel to pack.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara stared at Kallex, her mouth hanging open. "What do you mean by DNA compatibility was added?" She was stood in the ice cave with the robot who was projecting a hologram of her double helix next to a human one. "I'm not."

"Actually you are," corrected Kallex, "I have detected changes to your DNA."

Kara ran her hands through her hair, "How?"

"Blood."

"What?"

"Your DNA was altered before your birth to allow you to procreate with another species." The droid made it sound so simple.

"Why?"

"To ensure the survival of the Kryptonian people." That made sense at least. But why was it only made know AFTER Krypton's destruction?

"So would feeling ill and chills be symptoms of the changes happening to me?"

"Unknown but possible."

Kara nodded so tasting Lena's blood that night at the bar had been when it happened. Which meant that was why she'd been able be with Lena and not hurt her. "Does this mean I can only ever be…. Be….." She was too embarrassed to finish the sentence luckily Kallex guessed.

"If you can control your strength you could or another Kryptonian, but I surmise that the pleasure would be less satisfying."

Kara blushed to the roots of her hair. Sex with Lena had been mind blowing. A sudden thought hit Kara, "What about Kal?"

"He is one of the few children conceived and born naturally he will not be." She felt sorry for him, Kal had met a wonderful girl called Lois Lane.

"So I could have a Kryptonian's baby?"

"Yes, it would be unwise for a human to carry your child, the strain would be too great. However we have the technology available to create a hybrid child that you could carry to term."

That left Kara speechless, she had no plans to talk to Lena LUTHOR let alone carry her love child.

"Kallex, who did this?" Her father was head of the Science Guild, he had never mentioned it. In fact there were no concrete plans to save Krypton and she had often heard her parents talking late at night when they thought she was asleep.

"The order was from General Astra." Kara gasped, her aunt had been sent to Fort Rozz for killing innocent people, she had said she was trying to save their planet. But maybe she had. Kara Zor-El might be one of only two Kryptonians on Earth but there had to be others out there.

Kara flew home and landed in her bedroom to hear Alex in her appartment. Dammit! She had forgotten her sister was coming over.

"Kara?" Alex came around the partition and looked at Kara then the open window, "What on Earth are you doing?" She sounded both worried and pissed at the same time.

"I went to the Fortress," replied Kara, pulling off her clothes as she headed for the shower.

"Why?" asked Alex, her tone instantly shifting to genuine concern. "I needed some information." The redhead knew from her sister's tone that she didn't want to discuss it. "You want me to order pizza?"

"I'm not hungry."

Alex stopped dead, never had Kara uttered those words. Ever. She couldn't make Kara talk to her. Only thing she could do was be there for her when she was ready, no matter how long it took.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara couldn't sleep, when she had collected her clothes for washing she had found Lena's letter when she checked her pockets. Her mind and emotions were in such turmoil and she had been so intent on going to the Fortress she had forgotten about it. She hadn't read it yet. Could Lena have an honest to goodness reason for just walking away? Did she really care about her? Had she been as miserable?

Kara sat up. There was only one way to find out, she hated the way her hand trembled as she fisher the letter out of her bedside cabinet.

 _Dearest Kara._

 _I am sure you hate me, but I swear to you I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to fall in love and I do. I love you Kara Danvers and I wish I'd told you. If I did I don't think I could've left. My family is powerful and obsessed with their image. Their attention would have turned towards you. And I couldn't bear the thought of seeing the love in your eyes turn to hate. This is the only way I can think of to protect you. I will remember every second I spent with you forever. I hope one day you will forgive me and learn to trust again. Kara, please be happy. I love you._

 _Forever yours Lena._

 _SGSGSGSGSGSGSG_

Jess sighed as she answered the phone, Lena had buried herself in work after coming back from National City. It had taken some gentle questioning to find out what had happened. As soon as Lena had let slip Kara's name she had made sure that if she ever called she would be transferred directly to her. Her boss might have given up on love but Jess was a hopeless romantic who truly believed that if two people belonged together they would be.

"Hello, Miss Luthor's office."

"Um...Hi…. Can I….May I...talk…...speak to Lena….Please."

For a moment Jess was confused, "Who should I say is calling."

"Kara…..Danvers."

Jess stopped breathing as she jumped up then took a deep breath to calm herself down, "One moment please." She put the phone down and opened Lena's door. "You have a phone call." Her boss looked exhausted.

"Is it urgent?"

"It's Kara."

Lena paled then steeled herself, "Put her through."

TBC…..

A/N. Hi guys. Thanks for reading. I love reviews. Yes that's a giant hint :). Thank you so much to everyone who has followed or fav'd (or both) and to all those who took time to review, you are all wonderful. Sorry this took this long I did start it a few days ago but a busy weeks stopped me from finishing. And this was done on my own laptop. It was a huge rigmarole to set it up after being fixed. They reset it. It was windows 7 when I got it. If there's any particular episodes from season 1 you'd like please shout out. Remember if Lena and Kara can work things out she may visit from time to time so I can add her in. Hope you all have a great weekend. Have fun. T-Rex :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kara hated flying on planes, she could get wherever she was going much quicker by herself. But she had promised her adopted parents, going to the Fortress was an exception, it was the only place she could get detailed information about all things Krypton. Asking Kal wasn't an option either besides from what she'd learned he didn't know. Admittedly Kal was nicer since getting involved with Lois Lane. She had been meaning to visit and meet Lois properly and going to Metropolis gave her the chance to meet Lena. After she had plucked up the courage to call Lena she had asked to meet, she didn't want to talk over the phone. As soon as Kara decided to call she Googled Lena to find out as much as she could. Her old friend had managed to keep her private life reasonably private. So she didn't know if she had a spouse a girlfriend or a boyfriend.

Kara had thought long and hard about Lena's letter, she missed her so much it hurt. She really didn't know if she'd be able to go through that again. It was something Alex said that made her decide to contact Lena. There had been a news report about Lex Luthor, the Kryptonian hadn't been paying attention, her interest was focused on a series of new kitten videos on YouTube, but the hostility in her sister's voice had made her look over. Lena's family might hate her for being gay but they really would for her girlfriend being an alien. Her own family would dislike and mistrust Lena simply because of her surname.

That was why Kara had called, she could understand part of her reason. She wasn't sure of the out come but Lena had been a good friend once. Maybe they could be again?

Kara's first stop was her cousins appartment. Kal and Lois had finished for the day. They both worked at the Daily Planet.

"Good flight?" asked Clark, he preferred to go by his human name when he wasn't being Superman. He gave her a brief hug.

"Fine." She smiled at Lois. The slender brunette was the first person outside their respective families who knew they were from Krypton. Kal had wanted their relationship based on honesty so he had told her.

That had got her thinking about Lena not knowing who SHE really was. If she still cared about the dark haired, green eyed Luthor and Lena still loved her, wouldn't honesty be a stronger foundation.

Alex would kill her.

So would Eliza.

She was so tired of hiding.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Lena Luthor could honestly say she was terrified as she sat on a park bench. Kara always loved being outside more than inside and there was a hot dog stand nearby. That was more Kara's style than a fancy French restaurant besides they could talk here without fear of being overheard or interrupted. The only thing Kara had said was that if she never wanted to see or talk to her again she wouldn't have called her. That helped because if Kara had come just to tell her to go to hell that would destroy her. She glanced at the park's entrance every few seconds so she saw Kara as soon as the walked through the gate.

Kara could hear Lena's heart rate increase as she approached. It looked like she wasn't the only scared one.

"Hi." Lena stood up the blond was close enough to see she hadn't changed very much.

"Hi." Kara could see the pain and guilt in Lena's green eyes.

"Do you want to sit or walk?" asked Lena not knowing how to start the conversation they had to have.

"Do you mind walking?" The Kryptonian was full of nervous energy.

Lena nodded she would have agreed to pretty much anything. "Sure."

For a while they walked side by side in silence.

"I had everything worked out in my head," said Lena quietly, "Not that I can justify what I did."

"Your letter said why. Your family." Kara sighed.

"I wasn't sure you'd read it," admitted Lena, "I hoped." She didn't add that she hadn't slept much since Kara had phoned.

"I...needed to know….why. Every reason I came up with by myself was wrong." Kara's voice shook with suppressed emotion.

"I'm sorry," whispered Lena, "I am so very sorry."

"I would've understood," said Kara, starting to sound angry, "If you had told me. My family doesn't know I'm gay and after everything your brother did I'm pretty sure they won't be happy about me knowing you." That was the understatement of the century.

Lena's breath caught at the present tense the blond used. Was Kara going to give her a second chance? She couldn't blow this, "Ask me anything. I promise to tell you the truth."

"Anything?"

"Yes."

"Did you ever think about telling me?"

"I did, the closer we got the worse I felt for not being honest but I couldn't find a way for us to be together that didn't end up with you being hurt."

Kara sighed, in that Lena was probably correct. Lex and Lillian Luthor were dangerous. If they ever found out who she was she could easily imagine them hurting Lena to get to her.

"And I was scared and selfish." This was the hardest part to admit, "I wanted you…...for as long as I could and I was afraid if I told you, you'd leave."

"I wouldn't have," said Kara softly. Leaving Lena would have hurt no matter the circumstances. The difference was that she wouldn't have felt abandoned and used.

"I was stupid." Kara didn't disagree.

"I should have trusted you."

"I never told you everything about me," said Kara slowly. Since bumping into Lena outside Noonan's she had wondered if she shared her families views on aliens? The subject had never come up. If she did she would be horrified that she'd slept with one. Repeatedly. And it didn't help that Lena was the only woman she could be completely herself with. Lena may have lied but so had Kara and the Kryptonian was sure hers was the greater offense.

"Do you hate aliens?"

"God no," replied Lena instantly although it was an odd question. "I do think they need to be registered. Superman looks human so there must be others."

"You don't think that would lead to discrimination?" She didn't really want to get into a debate.

"I never thought of that," admitted Lena.

"People are afraid of what they don't understand," agreed Kara, she had her answer. She knew the letter by heart she had read it that many times. There was one question she wanted to ask but she was too nervous.

"Do you want a hot dog?" asked Lena as they neared a different food stand.

Kara nodded, her appetite hadn't been anywhere near normal lately. Alex was worried about her luckily Kara had convinced her that she was just stressed with her job at CatCo. She had to smile when Lena presented her with two of them with everything on them.

"You remembered."

Lena chuckled then took a bite of her hot dog. Kara finished both of hers first.

"I remember everything." Lena couldn't look at the blond by her side, especially how she felt when she walked away. She closed her eyes, "Kara I'm so….." A finger on her lips silenced her, Lena's eyes flew open to find the blond right in front of her.

"Stop apologizing." The Kryptonian's heart was beating harder than it had in years. Her blue eyes were locked onto green. She was still beautiful. "I forgive you."

Lena's green eyes filled with tears, a second later Kara hugged her and held her until she got herself back under control. She'd never imagined being in kara's arms again.

"What happens now?"

"What do you want?" Kara heard Lena's heart rate spike.

"To be friends." That was the same thing the Kryptonian wanted as well. She knew it would take time, they had to get to know each other again.

"I'd like that."

TBC…..

A/N. Thanks for reading :) Thank you very much for following, fav'ing and reviewing. If anyone one wants any situations from season 1. Feel free to ask or even a scenario :) Have fun. T-Rex :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kara smiled as her phone vibrated on her desk she knew it was Lena. For the past few months Lena had texted her at lunch and called her when she got home every day. The day they had met they had talked for hours simply catching up.

Lena was doing everything she could to prove that Kara could trust her again. And that was making the Kryptonian feel really bad about what she was keeping from her friend. She had decided to definitely come clean if they wanted to become more than friends but that made her feel guilty because Lena was being completely honest.

She noticed Winn spin round and grin, "The mystery caller is right on time." He teased his friend. At first he'd thought it was her sister but a few days ago Alex had stopped by and the blond's phone had vibrated as usual. Kara refused to give him any hints. She had been on a few dates which never lead to a second one which gave him hope because he had a hopeless crush on his best friend. Not that he'd ever tell her.

Kara kept her head down so he wouldn't see her faint blush. It was also getting harder to keep this from her friends. She needed to figure out code names or something. Suddenly she grinned and picked up her phone then went into her contacts and changed Lena to Lewis, she had been friends with a Louis in college. It would be easy to say she had bumped into him when she visited Clark. That would also satisfy her sister's curiosity about the calls.

Still she hated lying, truth was she wasn't very good at it. Back on Krypton it was a serious legal offense. Alura her mother had been very strict about the law. She'd even sent her own twin sister to Fort Rozz. Family was so different her on Earth, here Alura would have tried to protect her sister and honestly Kara preferred the Danvers version of family.

Kara sighed as she sent a string of happy emojis to Lena. The CEO was stressed with her latest batch of meetings as she prepared to move LuthorCorp HQ. The Kryptonian didn't know where the company was moving to though, Lena had been smirking when she told Kara her plans for the company to start over.

"Kira!"

"You've been summoned," chuckled Winn, spinning back to his computer.

Kara put her phone in her pocket as she went to see what Miss Grant wanted.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

That weekend Clark called Kara needing a favor.

Kara took a deep breath after the call ended. Her cousin was the one who had told her to hide her powers and now he was asking her to break every promise she had made. She switched on the TV and found news coverage of a huge earthquake and knew Clark was on his way to help. Kara quickly changed into jeans and a dark hoodie. Grabbed another set of clothes and stuffed them into a bag, sent her sister a quick text then took off out of her window.

Kal-El owed her.

Big time.

Kara landed in an alley behind the Daily Planet then went to find Lucy Lane before Lois was due to leave work for the day. Lucy was exactly where her cousin had said she'd be. Waiting on the corner by a newspaper stand.

The younger Lane was a little shorter than she was and had dark hair like Lois.

"Kara?"

"Lucy?"

"Yes."

"Clark said you'd explain."

"A couple of reporters from the Daily Planet have been attacked and the common denominator was an article they all worked on. My sister did too and we think she's next."

Now it made sense. Kal couldn't ignore the earthquake and all the people he could save so he had called in back up. That was also why her cousin had told Lucy who she was because there was no way to explain Cat Grant's assistant protecting his girlfriend. Lucy was in the military so she could fight. The Kryptonian had already used her x-ray vision on her and spotted a weapon in a shoulder holster and a combat knife in her boot. According to Clark they weren't as close as her and Alex but she wouldn't want anything bad to happen to her sister.

"Wish we'd met under better circumstances," said Lucy.

Kara had to chuckle at that, "Any leads on who?"

"Or what," said Lucy, "I've looked over the police reports and there's something off about how this guy got away so quickly. I'm thinking he might not be human."

"So that's why I'm here?"

"I think so."

"And the plan is?"

"Escort Lois home and keep her safe."

That sounded easy enough. She was however thoroughly miffed at her cousin for outing her to yet another person without her permission. There might be valid reasons for it but he should've at least talked to her. Once again he made decisions for her. She wasn't a kid anymore, technically she was older than he was! For Rao's sake!

"Someone's going to get an earful when he gets back" commented Lucy after watching a myriad of emotions flash across the other girl's face. She couldn't figure out why Kara didn't help her cousin when Lex had been causing trouble or when natural disasters struck. But Kara looked like a normal shy twenty something year old, she had obviously chosen to live as a human. Maybe one day she'd hear the story behind it.

"Lois is his family so I'd help anyway," said Kara then glanced at her new friend, "So I guess that makes us family too."

Lucy grinned. "There she is." She added pointing to her sister who had just walked through the door. Lois hurried over then they hailed a cab.

Kara closed her eyes during the ride and listened to the city around her. She wondered if she could hear if they were being followed. The noise levels were a little overwhelming as she'd spent most of her time blocking it out. The one sound she could pick up was Lena's heartbeat. Hopefully she could see her when her cousin returned before going back to National City.

Lois's apartment was cozy. Roughly the same size as Kara's but not open plan like hers. The windows were small even the one leading to the fire escape.

Kara spun in a circle using her x-ray vision. Nothing threatening so far.

The TV was on low with footage of the Earthquake's aftermath there was a few shots of a red and blue flash saving people. Unconsciously Kara clenched her fists, she avoided watching news like this because she could never shake the thought of how many more people would still be alive if she had stood up to her cousin and her foster parents.

"Okay?" asked Lucy softly.

"Yeah," sighed Kara, forcing herself to calm down,"Thanks."

"Hungry?" Lois already had her phone in her hand, "Is pizza okay?"

"Sure, sis."

Kara nodded, flying made her hungry.

Every now and then the Kryptonian did another sweep, she could see into the surrounding apartments. One made her look away with her cheeks flaming red. The couple in there were… Kara coughed, embarrassed. Lucy raised a curious eyebrow and got a head shake in return which made her laugh, she could guess. It also made her like Kara more.

Ten minutes later she heard the elevator coming up. "I think the pizza's here."

"Good." Lois went to get the money as Kara heard the delivery person walking down the hall. On her way to wash her hands she heard the door slam open.

"NO!" Dammit she should have waited and checked. Kara used her super speed to get to the door and the fake pizza guy. Lucy had reacted instantly too and was pulling out her gun. She had been right the guy's skeleton wasn't human even though the outside resembled a dark haired middle aged man except for the sharp spike protruding his left wrist, his right hand held a 9mm.

He obviously hadn't expected the extra two people to be there. Kara didn't recognize his species, just in case he was poisonous she couldn't allow him near the Lane's. He was strong too, he tossed the table near the door at her, halting her just enough that he could level the gun at Lucy who had put herself in front of her sister.

Kara was not going to let her friends get hurt and sped to intercept the bullets trajectory.

Pain exploded in her shoulder as a wave of nausea swamped her.

"KARA!" Lucy fired off three shot which hardly fazed him.

The Kryptonian had never used her powers against another living being. Kara yanked her glasses off and blasted him with her heat vision. The alien slammed through the window and surrounding wall before hurtling down to the street below.

A car alarm began screeching.

Lucy ran to the fire escape to make sure their attacker was down. Her jaw dropped open as he rolled off the car and limped away then her attention turned to her Kryptonian friend. Kara was holding one hand to the hole in her shoulder, blood was seeping through her fingers.

"How is that possible?" stammered Lois, shocked.

"He was expecting Clark to be here with you," replied Lucy, that was the only explanation for anyone using Kryptonite ammo.

"He knows who Clark is?"

Loud thumping on the door interrupted them.

"Get rid of them," said Lucy, helping Kara to her feet and guiding her to the bedroom.

With shaking hands Lois opened her front door to find her elderly neighbor. Her very deaf neighbor.

"Is everything okay dear?"

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?" Lois sidled into the hallway so the devastation in her appartment was hidden.

"I heard some loud bangs."

"It's a video game, my sister brought it over and she accidentally cranked up the volume." She noticed a few other residents popping their heads out but went back in when they heard her explanation.

"Video games," huffed the old lady as she retreated to her home.

Lois exhaled loudly as she closed her door.

In the bedroom Lucy had sat Kara on the bed and pulled out her combat knife.

"What's that for?" grunted out Kara between gritted teeth. This was more painful than when she had broken her arm when she was eight.

"The bullet is Kryptonite, I have to remove it." Lucy took a deep breath, "Sorry this is going to hurt."

"You think?" muttered Kara as she closed her eyes.

"I'll be quick," said Lucy. She knew Kryptonite poisoning was a real possibility if it stayed in much longer.

Kara flinched, then muffled a scream as the youngest Lane dug the bullet out then threw it across the room. Instantly the nausea lessened.

"It will begin to heal now."

Kara nodded, she knew it would happen faster in daylight. Suddenly she heard sirens. It looked like someone had phoned the police. "There are cops coming."

"Shit," muttered Lucy, "They can't find you here. Is there somewhere you can go?" Her new friend was in pain but her alien DNA was already repairing the damage. "Don't fly too far. Call when you're safe." She could tell the cops that she had shot at the alien when it attacked them.

"Yeah. I will." Kara stood up with a groan. National City was too far and she couldn't run the risk of Alex finding out what happened.

Kara flew out and landed on a nearby roof then pulled out her phone. It looked like fate wanted her to tell Lena her secret sooner rather than later.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Lena Luthor had just climbed out of the shower when her phone rang. It was Kara's ringtone. Her friend had been AWOL all day and she was getting a little worried. Not a single day had gone by since that day in the park without them talking to each other.

"Hi stranger."

" _Hey. You busy?"_

"Are you okay? You don't sound good." Kara's voice shook.

" _No."_

"Kara, you're scaring me."

" _Meet me on the roof."_

"How are you up there?" Lena was beyond confused.

" _I can fly."_

Lena almost dropped her phone in shock, "You're Kryptonian!"

TBC….

A/N. Hi guys. I know this is not cannon but neither is them meeting as teenagers. :p. I like Lucy Lane and wish that Kara had told her the truth earlier than she did so this kills 2 birds with 1 stone :) Thank you for reading, fav'ing, following and reviewing. I'm chuffed how many people like this story idea. Have fun. T-Rex :)


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Lena flung off her towel and pulled her blouse and shirt back on then headed to the stairs leading to the roof. One reason why Lena lived in a penthouse appartment was so she could have a small roof garden. Nature had always reminded her of Kara.

Her mind was still reeling at her friends revelation, she expected to be hurt but after what she had done to Kara she couldn't expect her to just blurt something like that out. Lena was still in the process of regaining the blond's trust, because she already knew Kara so well the fact that she was an alien didn't throw her as much as she thought it would. Right then she was too worried to give it anymore thought.

She had never heard Kara sound like that before.

Lena burst through the door to see a disheveled figure. "Kara!"

"I'm so sorry to spring this on you like this…..."

Lena gasped at the state her friend was in, her eyes zeroed in on the tear in her hoodie and the dark stain around it. Any doubt that it was blood vanished when she saw the drips on her light blue jeans.

"What happened?"

"I got shot."

Lena covered her mouth in horror. After Lex had landed himself in jail she had hacked into his files and found all his notes on Superman. "Aren't you supposed to be bulletproof?" she asked as she gently wrapped her arm around her friend and guiding her to the door.

"I am, usually," replied Kara gratefully leaning against Lena. "Or I was told I am. This is the first time I ever got shot at!"

"Kryptonite?" Kara nodded.

"Let's get you cleaned up."

"Thank you. I'm kind of expecting you to yell at me," admitted Kara wincing as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"We're even," said Lena, quietly, "I thought exactly the same thing at the park that day."

"But….."

"No. No buts, we can talk tomorrow," Lena sat Kara on her bed, then very carefully helped pull the hoodie up over her head. The T-shirt underneath used to be white now it was red, the skin underneath too. The wound had stopped bleeding leaving an angry red scar.

Seeing the injury made everything hit Kara at once, the pain, the hypocritical double standards her cousin set for her, Lois and Lucy possibly dying and that she could have easily killed someone. She burst into tears.

"Hey, it's okay sweetheart," whispered Lena hugging her friend tightly, "I've got you."

Kara didn't know how long she cried for but Lena held her until she pulled away. "I'm sorry, I got blood all over you."

"They're just clothes, nothing to worry about. How about a shower then bed?" suggested Lena.

"Um...Can you… I don't want…." Kara sighed she didn't want to be alone and Lena's presence was calming. Luckily her friend guessed what she was trying to convey.

"The shower is big enough for two." Lena lead them to the bathroom and turned on the water, she stripped off then removed the rest of Kara's clothes. Her only intent was to get them both clean as soon as possible. It wasn't long before she wrapped Kara in a big fluffy pink towel. The Kryptonian looked exhausted so Lena didn't bother finding any clothes she tucked Kara up in bed.

"Please stay."

Lena swallowed before climbing in next to the blond Kryptonian. Immediately Kara snuggled into her.

"Your heart's beating really fast," mumbled Kara sleepily.

"It always does around you." replied Lena softly.

"Mine too." Kara fell asleep moments later leaving Lena to ponder what that last statement meant.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Lucy sat next to her sister while a number of FBI agents were taking their statements and looking around the apartment. So far they were buying the story they were spinning. Lois had called Clark who was coming back as soon as he could. The FBI did believe the assailant was non human. The lead agent Hank Henshaw kept looking at them which was making Lucy nervous. She knew Kara had reached her friend so that was one less thing to worry about, her new friend said she'd call her cousin when she was back home. If her sister's boyfriend had an issue with Kara taking off she was going to let him have it, she was pretty sure Lois would agree with her too.

The FBI guys could look for their attacker but it didn't explain how he knew who Clark was. That was worrying.

"We have our own crime techs coming," said Henshaw. "So we get an accurate DNA readings."

Lucy's eyebrows shot up that sounded an awful lot like he knew he'd find alien DNA in the apartment.

"Don't worry Miss Lane, we'll catch him."

"That's Major Lane actually."

Henshaw nodded respectfully.

"Does he know?" whispered Lois.

"I think so, but that's good if he ignores any Kryptonian DNA he finds." Lucy was hoping that would protect Kara.

"Think she's okay?"

"I'm sure she is. All she needs is a few hours of sunshine."

"How do you know so much? When I told you about Clark I didn't tell you about that."

"Dad," replied Lucy, "You know how he feels about aliens." Their father was a General in the Army and was trying to find ways to defend against the many non humans who now called Earth home.

"He'd have a fit if he knew we were friends the two most powerful beings on the planet." muttered Lois.

"I can keep an eye on him," said Lois, thinking that Kara probably didn't feel invincible at the moment until she healed.

"We're just about finished here. I'd suggest going to a hotel until repairs have been completed." said Henshaw as he watched his team leave, he nodded then followed.

Both Lanes sighed with relief. Lois's phone buzzed. "Clark's coming home."

SGSGSGSGSG

Kara woke to find herself looking into Lena's green eyes, "Hi."

"Hey, feeling better?" asked Lena , brushing a strand of blond hair behind Kara's ear.

Kara probed the injury site with her fingertips, "It's just a little tender."

"What about the rest of you?"

"I'll be fine. I guess I owe you an explanation,"

"Or we could talk over brunch."

Kara glanced at the clock, it was nearly ten thirty. "Okay." She was treated to a beautifully naked Lena sliding out of bed. Her breath hitched audibly, she covered it with a cough.

Lena smirked as she dressed. She could have gotten dressed when she woke up but she enjoyed watching the blond sleep and she didn't want to wake her by moving. She found some clean clothes for the Kryptonian.

"When you say breakfast," said Kara, sitting up, forgetting to hold the sheet giving Lena an unobstructed view of her top half. "Do you mean real food? Or that healthy stuff of yours?"

Instantly the Luthor's pulse skyrocketed. She also knew Kara hadn't done it on purpose to tease or torture her, depending on your point of view.

"I mean bacon, lots of bacon." Lena hurried off. Hopefully her friend wouldn't ask why she had bacon since she rarely ate it anymore. The truth was she missed Kara more than she had ever admitted to herself and while she would settle for friends she wanted more. She never stopped loving Kara, she had buried it thinking she had lost her forever.

So just in case she had bought bacon. Now she understood how Kara ate so much and still kept her gorgeous body.

"Smells great," said Kara shuffling into the kitchen, she was nervous this was the first time she'd told anyone.

Lena pulled a chair out for then dished out the food. "Eat first." she smiled as she watched the blond practically inhale her food. Then made herself coffee and Kara hot chocolate.

"You can tell me as much or as little as you like," said Lena quietly, "No pressure. I promise nothing you say will leave this room."

"I know you won't." Lena smiled at that simple statement of trust.

"My name is Kara Zor-El. My mom was a judge and my dad a scientist. To save me and my baby cousin, they sent us here. My job was to look after him but my pod got knocked off course with the shock-wave of the planet…...exploding." Kara paused remembering going back to hug her mom one last time. That minute's delay might have been why her pod ended up in the phantom zone. She took a shuddering breath.

"Take your time," said Lena softly, cupping Kara's cheek with her hand. The sorrow she could see in those usually happy blue eyes was heartbreaking, she didn't ask if she had seen it happen, she already knew the answer.

"My pod was stuck in the Phantom Zone like twenty years, time doesn't pass there and I don't remember it. Then when I crashed here, Kal-El my cousin was….." Thinking about him made her mad again.

"Was all grown up and was Superman," finished off Lena.

"And he didn't want a twelve year old so he took me to the Danvers, who are really great. Pretty much everything I told you about my family from this point on is true. If you want to know anything ask, but please not right now."

Lena nodded.

The Kryptonian needed a break. "You want to watch a movie? I may even have ice cream."

"Can we snuggle?" asked Kara, needing physical contact.

"I'd like that." Maybe by the time Kara went back to National City Lena would have plucked up the courage to ask her out on a proper date. "What do you want to watch?"

"Anything Disney except The Lion King." replied Kara, her emotions were too fragile to deal with a sad movie.

"A totally happy movie coming right up."

"Li, thank you."

"Anytime."

TBC…..

A/N. Thank you so very much for reading and reviewing, fav'ing and following. I was totally chuffed to go over 100 follows but I think I'll end up over 150 * happy bouncing* If anyone wants a specific story from an episode. Speak now or forever hold your peace :p. Suggestions welcome. Have fun. Stay tuned. T-Rex :)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The last day of Kara's visit Lena woke to an empty bed. Kara wouldn't hear of Lena not sleeping in her own bed and she wanted the blond Kryptonian to be as comfortable as possible. No way was Kara sleeping in the small guest room that had a teeny tiny window. So the obvious solution was to share.

Lena was pretty sure she was addicted to Kara's cuddles. The blond's shoulder was completely healed, she still had a scar and the only reason they could come up with was that the injury was caused by Kryptonite. She hadn't read anything in Lex's notes, she had even asked Kara if she wanted to read them. The blond had declined.

Lena could smell bacon, she smiled as she quickly dressed.

"Morning," said Kara.

Lena chuckled as she leaned against the door frame.

"What?"

"Now I know how you managed to make those amazing breakfasts."

"Super speed." agreed Kara sheepishly. "Sit, please." She pulled a chair out for Lena then placed a bowl of cereal, wholewheat toast with a side of bacon in front of her.

"It's great, thanks." No one else pampered her like this. She'd even taken two days off work, though she was taking Kara to see her office and to meet Jess before her flight home. It was still odd to think of the Kryptonian on a plane when she could break the sound barrier, or she could if she practiced. Lena couldn't believe that her alien friend had never used her powers until a few days ago, but she did understand the reasoning behind it. Best intentions aside she wondered how her family could not see how not helping people was affecting the Kryptonian.

Kara put her own plate down, it was piled high with most of the bacon that was left. She had struggled to tell Lena how she had been hurt without details, eventually she had said a friend of her cousin's was in danger and because of the earthquake he couldn't be there. The attacker was another alien who somehow knew that Superman might be there. She had been able to answer the few questions that Lena had asked so far but they were simple things like what was her bedroom on Krypton like? Did she have any pets? Nothing hard or upsetting. On one hand she was thankful on the other she wished they were back to the easy friendship that they had where they could talk about anything. She knew the one thing that had to be bugging her friend. As she swallowed her last mouthful she decided to take the plunge.

"Ask me."

Lena looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded, "Okay. Why were you ill when we met."

"My body was adjusting to a genetic adaptation." Kara had had time to consider her answer, she also didn't want to put pressure on or make her feel obligated so Lena didn't need to know specifics.

That stunned Lena, "What?"

"How much do you know about Kryptonian children?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Most of us are bio engineered." explained Kara. Lena's lower jaw dropped.

"Seriously?!"

"Yes. Very few are...were born naturally."

"And that's relevant how?" Lena reached over and squeezed Kara's hand. The blond's sunny disposition was all the more remarkable knowing what she had been through.

"When my aunt knew nothing could save Krypton she had someone change the parameters so that we could have hybrid kids."

"So you're compatible with humans now?"

Kara nodded biting her lower lip. "I am."

"Being with me triggered this?"

Again Kara nodded.

Lena had no idea what to say then she snorted a laugh. Kara grinned. "For the record I'm glad it's you."

"Me too."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

"Stop fidgeting. You look great," chuckled Lena. The planned trip to LuthorCorp had made them both realize that Kara had no suitable clothes that would allow her to blend in. So they had stopped on the way to buy the Kryptonian an appropriate outfit.

"This costs more than my entire wardrobe," whispered Kara, tugging at the short light grey jacket again.

Lena caught both her hands and held them, "You look beautiful." Kara smiled shyly.

The elevator stopped, Lena pulled Kara out.

"Lena!" an exited Jess jumped up from her desk and swept the surprised Kryptonian into a hug. Kara squeaked. "I am so glad to meet you."

"Um...thanks," stammered Kara, "You too." Jess really was as bubbly as her friend had said she was.

"You deserve a medal."

"I do? What for?"

"You got Lena to take some time off!"

The phone on Jess's desk rang forcing the almost hyper assistant to groan. Lena chuckled and lead the way into her private office.

"Wow she's…."

"A really good friend."

"You have an incredible view," said Kara, the one wall was almost all glass.

"When she first heard about you," said Lena quietly, "She asked why I never tried to find you."

"Li…."

"I honestly thought you'd hate me."

Kara gently cupped Lena's face in her hands, until her green eyes locked with hers, "I never did."

"I screwed everything up. You were...are the best thing in my life and I….."

Kara silenced her with a soft kiss.

"Kara?"

"You were starting to ramble." teased the Kryptonian gently, "and I've been wanting to do that."

"I didn't dare hope," admitted Lena resting their foreheads together, "That you still felt..." Kara kissed her again. This time Lena wrapped her arms around her as she kissed her back. They were both breathless by the time they parted. Now that she knew about Kara's Kryptonian physiology, knowing how she could play Kara's body like a finely tuned instrument made her wish she had a much later flight. She sighed loudly.

"What now?"

"It's going to be complicated," said Kara, pulling Lena into a hug and holding her, "As much as I'd love to come and visit every weekend….. and I can't fly, I've already broken nearly every promise I made."

Lena laughed, "I will come to you."

"I can't expect that….."

"I can over see the finishing touches at the new LuthorCorp HQ."

"You're moving to National City!"

"Yes..." Lena couldn't finish because the Kryptonian spun her around with a yell of delight.

"When?"

"Next year." that deflated the bond and Lena felt herself drop and glanced down, "Um Kara."

"Yeah?"

"We're floating."

"Oops." Kara immediately landed, embarrassed.

"Hey, you never have to hide your powers with me."

Blue eyes filled with tears, "You're the first person to ever say that to me."

"I want to know every part of you," said Lena using her thumb to wipe away the tears before they could fall.

"I'm not sure who I am with powers." admitted Kara quietly.

"We'll find out together."

"I'd like that."

SGSGSGSGSG

"What do you mean she's not there?" snapped Alex Danvers.

" _She was then…..."_

"You guys fight?" Alex was well aware of her sister's feelings about her cousin. Clark had asked Kara to visit then the earthquake had hit. The last message Alex had gotten was that her sister was going to stay in Metropolis a little longer. Alex had thought that the two Kryptonians had patched things up, they were the last of their family.

" _Not exactly, I haven't talked to her since I got back. Lois said she's with a friend."_

"Who?"

" _I don't know. Lois said she'd call me when she got home."_

"Clark when I see you….." She heard the Kryptonian sigh.

" _I_ _know I've made mistakes with Kara."_

"Mistakes!"

" _I'm sorry. I swear I will find a way_ _to fix this…..I gotta go."_

"What the…..? Fix what?" Alex stared at the phone in her hand. "What the Hell happened? Dammit Kara where are you?"

SGSGSGSGSGSG

"You didn't have to drive me to the airport personally." Kara glanced over at Lena who was tapping the steering wheel impatiently as she searched for a place to park.

"Yes I do." Lena had borrowed Jess's car, paparazzi had been a pain in her ass since Lex had been convicted. She wanted to spend every possible second she could with the Kryptonian. Luckily a jeep pulled out of a spot in front of them. Lena turned off the engine then turned to Kara, not knowing what to say reached over and took hold of the blond's hand, "I feel like I just found you."

"I'm not going anywhere," replied Kara softly, "Except to National City…..you know what I mean."

Lena smiled at her adorable rambling, "I am going to miss you, Kara Zor-El."

The Kryptonian wrapped Lena in a bear hug, "We'll be okay," whispered Kara, "Or I wouldn't have spilled hot chocolate all over you outside Noonan's."

"Do Kryptonians believe in fate?"

"No," replied Kara, gently brushing her fingertips over Lena's cheek, "But most don't believe in love either. Not this kind."

"What about your parents?"

"Were friends."

"Then how….?"

"A computer matched them."

Lena's mind was reeling at this new snippet of information. "Think that computer would have put us together?"

Kara grinned, "My mother, Alura said I could choose."

"And I have you?" Lena asked quietly, barely daring to breathe.

"I think so, I met this dark haired alien with the most beautiful green eyes I have ever seen." Kara brushed her lips across Lena's then kissed away a few tears. "Li?"

"All my life I never believed anyone would love me for me."

"They're all idiots." That made Lena chuckle. Kara was pleased to see her smile. "If you need me call me."

Lena smirked wickedly, "Even for phone sex?"

Kara went bright red., "Um….."

"Kidding." It was so easy to tease the Kryptonian. "That goes both ways."

"I won't phone you for that!"

Lena laughed, "I meant if you needed me."

"I knew that." Kara glanced at the clock on the dash, she really had to go. "Seriously take care of yourself or I'm going to ask Jess to spy on you."

"She already makes sure I take a break occasionally."

"Good," said Kara thinking Jess would be a great accomplice if she decided to pay her girlfriend a surprise visit. Suddenly her face broke out in a beaming smile.

"What?" asked Lena curiously.

"You're my girlfriend!"

"You only just thought of that?" Instead of answering Kara, kissed her passionately.

"No matter what happens from here on out always remember El mayarah."

"What does that mean?"

"Stronger together."

TBC…

A/N. Thanks for everyone who has taken the time to read this. Also I'm chuffed to bits with all the follows, favs and reviews. I'm having quite a few ideas rattling around in my brain. Sorry it took so long to update. I have been writing in bits but last week was megs busy and last weekend too so...unfortunately writing is not my day job. Hope you all had a good week and have a good one next week :). Keep happy. Have fun T-Rex :)


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Alex knocked on Kara's apartment door half an hour after the Kryptonian got in. The blond knew her sister had called her cousin because she'd called him as soon as her plane had landed in National City. She didn't really want to talk to him but she owed him at least to tell him she was home safe. That was Kal when told her that Alex was pissed and that he hadn't told her anything. Alex Danvers was probably the only human on the entire planet that truly made him nervous.

"Kara!" The Kryptonian was engulfed in her sister's arms. "Kal is a total jackass!"

"No argument from me," agreed Kara, hugging Alex back carefully. She missed being able to squeeze someone without having to think about her strength, like she could with her girlfriend. They had decided to keep their relationship quiet, the paparazzi would dog Lena if they found out she had a girlfriend and that would be dangerous for Kara.

"Where were you? You can't just vanish like that!" The accusatory tone irked Kara.

"What?"

"Seriously you just can't. Why didn't you call? Dammit Kara."

After the last few days Kara wasn't happy with her sister's attitude. "Vanish like all the times you did in college? When you were drunk out of your mind and we had no idea where you were or even if you were okay?" She hated the hurt that flashed in Alex's eyes as she said that. The Kryptonian took a breath, "Alex..."

"No, I deserved that," admitted the older Danvers, "If I don't know where you are I can't protect you."

Kara snorted a laugh, "Which one of us is the invincible alien here?"

"There is one thing that can hurt you."

"I know." Boy, did she know how much Kryptonite hurt, maybe one day she'd tell her sister but not yet. Alex would totally freak out.

"Lex Luthor isn't the only madman who hates aliens or knows about Kryptonite. I just want you to be safe."

"I know." Kara had been perfectly safe with Lena. "And if I ever did get into trouble what could you do? Throw test tubes at them?"

"Ha ha very funny," Alex shook her head, her sister was safe and sound so she would drop the subject. "Why don't I order pizza, I bet the plane food was awful."

"Yeah and it was tiny." Kara was glad Alex wasn't asking where she was because she hadn't thought of a good cover story. "And don't forget potstickers!"

Alex laughed, her sister's potsticker addiction was well known. Whether she liked it or not Kara was an adult and had her own life to live. Kara didn't know everything about her, she needed to respect Kara's privacy more. The Kryptonian had worked so hard to fit in and be normal. Sometimes it was easy to forget what she had been through.

"Pizza should be here any minute," she added cheerfully.

Kara repressed a shudder and used her x-ray vision to make sure it really was a legit delivery guy. She recognized the skinny kid carrying their food as one of her regulars and heaved a quiet sigh of relief.

Her reaction didn't go unnoticed but Alex wasn't going to push. Something had definitely been going on with her little sis lately.

"Smells great. Let's eat."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Lena double checked her work then logged off, she checked her clock Kara would be home by now. She hadn't stopped smiling, it was a good thing she had no meetings, Jess just laughed at how happy her friend was. Lena had been positively giddy when she had returned her car keys. They were honestly going to try this, Kara was her first love and she was getting a second chance. She needed to plan her trips to National City and send that info to Kara so they could spend some time together.

She couldn't wait.

Lena turned off her office light and watched Jess still typing away, wearing her headphones, bopping to whatever music she was listening to.

"Ready?"

Jess jumped, then glared at her boss. Lena smirked at her. "This is a first."

"What is?"

"You finishing before me."

Lena chuckled. "Come on. We need to celebrate."

"We do have to work tomorrow."

"I was thinking more of food and a movie."

Jess smiled to herself she would bet her next paycheck it would be pizza, potstickers and something by Disney. The pizza would be vegetarian. This was the most relaxed Jess had ever seen Lena without a few drinks in her. Happiness suited her. Next time she saw Kara she was going to give her the biggest hug ever for proving to her friend that she was lovable. That being a Luthor wasn't a curse. "Count me in."

"So log off. Boss's orders."

"Yes ma'am." laughed Jess, saving her files then shutting down her terminal. "I'm ready."

"Jess, thanks for everything." said Lena sincerely.

"I only lent you my car."

"You did far more than that, you have supported me here in the office and with Kara."

"You don't need help with Kara," teased Jess, grinning as her boss blushed, "You are doing just fine. You already knows what she likes." Lena went even redder.

"I didn't actually mean like that…." chuckled Jess. "But you do know that too," she added wagging her eyebrows. Lena swatted her arm as the elevator doors opened.

Jess knew they'd be doing this a lot in the times between visits but she was game if it helped Lena not miss her girlfriend as much.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

Hank Henshaw frowned as he read the DNA results from Lois Lane's apartment.

There was female Kryptonian DNA present, that meant Danvers sister had been hurt. They'd recovered a green Kryptonite bullet at the scene. And he had sensed most of what had happened from the two Lane sisters. He Knew the young alien had been able to leave on her own and with the bullet removed would heal in a matter of hours. Kara was obviously keeping this quiet or she would have called Alex immediately. His history with Superman prevented him from getting the whole story. What worried him the most was that the assailant had been prepared to battle a Kryptonian and he now knew that Superman wasn't the only one. How he had gotten hold of Kryptonite was another both questions needed answering as quickly as possible before that information could filter back to people like Lex Luthor.

He had made a promise and he intended to keep it.

TBC…..

A/N. Hi guys. Thanks for reading. Everyone who followed, fav'd and reviewed you are all wonderful. I am so close to 200 follows *happy bouncing * I am just about at where season 1 of Supergirl starts. I will tweak some of the story lines and characters to fit :). So if you have any favorites, no harm in asking. Sorry this update took so long my dad was taken to hospital with a suspected stroke :( they're still running tests. All prayers thankfully appreciated. Hope you're all well. If you're in the UK wrap up warm it's turned very chilly. Have fun and stay tuned. T-Rex. :)


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"Kara please," whined Alex as she packed her small suitcase, "You know how mom will ride my ass if she thinks I'm letting you be a hermit." She shifted her phone to her other shoulder. Kara was usually much easier to convince than this.

" _Hermit? I have friends! I am perfectly happy as I am."_ Alex could hear the underlying groan in her sister's voice.

"If it doesn't work out all you loose is a couple of hours and I'll pay for dinner if he doesn't." The older Danvers took the silence on the other end of the line as agreement, "I'll stop by on my way to the airport to help you pick out a dress." Her phone beeped with a message from her boss. "Kara I gotta go. See you soon."

SGSGSGSGSG

Kara stared at her phone in disbelief. It would have been so easy to tell Alex about Lena but she knew her sister would totally overreact. She and Lena had a plan, once LuthorCorp moved to National City they were going to 'meet' and become friends which would give everyone a chance to get to know her then when the time was right they would start 'dating'.

Kara sighed as she dialed Lena's number, the last thing she expected was her girlfriend to burst out laughing at her predicament.

"I'm glad you're amused."

" _I trust you, okay."_

"The only person I want to take to dinner is you," sighed the Kryptonian.

" _I know sweetheart, just pretend you are with your friend Winn."_

"I bet he won't bring potstickers." grumbled Kara, that made Lena laugh again. She heard Jess in the background telling Lena someone was there to see her.

" _Call me later."_

"It's a date." Kara showered while she waited for her sister.

Alex arrived and dropped her bag and headed straight for Kara's clothes. There was a pile of discarded clothes on the bed already.

Kara shrugged sheepishly as she held up two shirts, one blue the other peach.

The older Danvers chuckled, "When in doubt always go with blue, it's your colour."

The Kryptonian smiled Lena had once told her that it matched her eyes.

"How are you enjoying CATCO?"

"I thought working for a powerful woman who is trying to change peoples perceptions would be how I help but…."

"You always wanted to be normal, having a crap job and not knowing what to wear is completely normal." said Alex sympathetically.

The problem with that statement was that it wasn't true anymore. Kara gave her sister a slight smile and hoped Alex would think she was nervous about her date.

"I really have to go. Love you."

"Love you too," Kara hugged her quickly before she dashed out the door.

An hour later Kara swore she was never going to let her sister talk her into another blind date ever again, the guy was constantly checking out one of the waitresses so it was a relief when he said he was going to the bathroom and he left instead.

Alex so owed her dinner.

A moment later her head snapped round to stare at the TV over the bar.

Alex's flight was in trouble! Kara ran into the alley as she tossed off her white jacket, luckily the rest of her attire was dark. With her heart pounding she jumped into the air, suddenly she didn't feel guilty about the flying she had been doing.

The plane was easy to find, it was trailing smoke from a burning engine. Kara switched to x-ray vision to find her sister for a moment. Alex was trying to keep the person next to her calm. The Kryptonian had always admired her sibling's strength. Now she needed to be strong for everyone on that plane.

One engine blew as she flew up behind, Kara crossed her her arms in front of her to protect her head, so focused on catching up she barely felt the flames. Finally she reached the wing and helped the plane level off a bit. This was a lot harder than it looked. A quick glance sideways she knew Alex had seen her.

Kara looked down for a landing spot. The river was the only possibility. She let go off the wing and flew underneath that was when she noticed the suspension bridge.

"Oh come on!"

The only option now was to bank the plane, Kara dug her fingers into the plane's underbelly. She yelled as she turned the plane on its side. She couldn't let it hit the bridge, there were cars on it. Families.

Kara prayed to Rao as the wingtip sparked off the road. The Kryptonian forced the huge aircraft level. The plane was dropping fast if it hit the water wrong…

Kara went under as it splashed down. She surfaced spluttering and pulled herself up onto the wing. Alex was staring at her through the tiny window. She was safe.

The news helicopter hovering overhead made Kara shoot up into the air and away.

SGSGSGSGSG

Jess burst into Lena's office and turned on the TV, "What?"

"National City!"

Lena's heart froze for a moment before she got the gist of the news report. Her jaw dropped open when she saw her soaked girlfriend stood on the floating plane.

"I bet Kara has a ringside seat."

"What?!" Lena shot a shocked glance at her friend. Had she guessed?

"She lives there all she had to do was go outside and look up." replied Jess completely missing the look her boss gave her.

"Yeah," agreed Lena. She was so proud of Kara but also afraid Superman's enemies would paint a target on her back. Would Kara go back to being just Cat Grant's assistant? Could she? Whatever Kara decided to do, Lena silently swore she'd be with her every step of the way. As soon as she was alone she was going to call her girlfriend.

SGSGSGSGSG

Kara was ecstatic as she stripped off her wet and smelly clothes on the way to her shower.

She had done it, she had saved people!

Most importantly she had saved Alex. The Kryptonian did a little jig as the hot rinsed river slime out of her hair and off her body.

Finally she had used her powers openly and it felt FANTASTIC! This was what her mother had been talking about just before her pod left Krypton. Alura would be proud of her, she hoped Eliza would be as well.

Her phone rang as she toweled herself off. She couldn't decide if she wanted it to be Alex or Lena though she had no idea how long it would take her sister to get off the plane, checked over and maybe give a statement?

A quick glance told her who was calling, "Lena! Did you see?"

" _I did. Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine….I'm more than fine."

" _I'm so proud of you."_

That comment meant the world to Kara, two worlds. "Thanks."

" _Anytime…..Jess?_ _Can I call him back? No I'll take it. Kara, honey I'll call back when I can."_

"Duty calls. Go kick his ass, business..ly speaking of course." Lena chuckled.

" _For interrupting us I wish I could, literally."_

"You're sexy when you're being all assertive," teased Kara. She clearly caught Lena's muttered response and laughed.

"Later."

" _I'm holding you to that."_

"Good." Kara hung up and flopped on her sofa, she was buzzing. This must be what humans felt like when they'd had a few drinks.

Alex arrived not long after wanting to know if she was okay.

"If I'm okay? Are you okay, I'm indestructible remember."

"You're still my sister," returned Alex quietly.

"This is what I was talking about before," said Kara, "About helping people…."

"What were you thinking?"

"What?" Kara was confuse at both the question and it's tone.

"You're out there now. You can't take that back!"

"I don't want to."

"You need to forget about this and just be you, okay?"

The Kryptonian couldn't believe it, did her sister honestly think she could just push this feeling aside, hell she hadn't even thanked her for saving her or the rest of the folks on the plane. Had Alex really expected her to let a plane full off people crash?

"You should go, I'm tired….I just carried a plane on my back."

"Kara…..."

"Please, I need to get up early for work."

Alex left leaving Kara to slump down on her couch, all the excitement of a few minutes ago gone. She knew Alex had promised Jeremiah that she would look out for her but she wasn't a kid anymore and she couldn't go back to being plain old Kara Danvers, not after she knew what it felt like to save lives. She had some planning to do and she had an idea who could help. Of course Lena would too. Kara didn't want to talk about Alex's visit and knew Lena would hear it in her voice so she sent off a quick text that everything was catching up to her and she was going to bed.

Tomorrow Kara was going to be who she had always meant to be, hopefully Alex would accept her decision.

TBC…

A/N. Hi guys. A belated HAPPY NEW YEAR to everybody. Sorry for the delay in updating. Christmas is super busy for the sally Army band. And work has been manic since the new year started. I've been working on this chapter in bits. Today finally I could chill and relax and do this. Thank you all for reading, following and fav'ing, the reviews are awesome :) . I've had a few thoughts about how to tweak things to fit and I know exactly when and where Alex will find out about Kara and Lena. (So will Mon-el). I must confess to not hating him that much but I do think they did him wrong. (Of course I'd prefer Kara and Lena :P) He was a spoiled rich brat who could have anyone he wanted at the snap of his fingers so they made him too nice. I may do something a bit different :). Your continued support is great :) ( and reviews ;) ). If there are any particular story lines or episodes you especially want. Tell me or forever hold your peace. Stay tuned and have fun. T-Rex.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Lena was worried Kara hadn't called her back, it was the first time since they had gotten back together that they hadn't talked before going to bed. The Kryptonian's message hadn't said anything specific but it's tone had been off.

Was Kara's sister okay? Did she think Kara made a mistake outing herself? No one in their right mind would want a plane to crash. While she was concerned about her girlfriend using her super powers, her sister could be totally paranoid. It was only speculation but she was sure she was on the right track.

Tomorrow she'd call and if Kara was still being radio silent she would clear her schedule and get the first available flight to National City.

SGSGSGSGSG

Cat Grant had the previous night's footage playing on every TV screen in the huge open plan office, then she wanted to call her Supergirl. When Kara tried to get her to use a different name she was lucky to leave with her job.

Winn was at his desk dividing his attention between his own work and the news about National City's new hero.

"Can you believe this…..how can any serious hero not have a suit."

"Meet me on the roof," Kara headed straight for the stairs knowing her friend would follow.

"This is really high," commented Winn, he had never been up there before. While Kara often took her lunch up when she felt like being alone or to talk to Lena without any interruptions.

Now that Kara had him here she didn't know how to start so inevitably she started rambling. "There's something about me, something only four people in my life know. And I've always kept hidden, I had good reasons but last night I decided to embrace that part of me..."

"Oh my God you're a lesbian! That's why you're not into me."

For a moment Kara froze, if she admitted that it would be far too easy to tell him about Lena.

"What? No." Wait a second, what did he mean about her not being into him? They were just friends.

"No…...I'm her."

Winn looked at her with a confused smile.

"From the plane, that was me."

"You're pulling my leg."

Kara sighed and took off her glasses then walked purposefully to the edge of the roof, turned around and let herself fall off.

"KARA!"

She did regret the fright she had just given him as she flew up over his head and landed behind him.

Winn was speechless.

Kara put her glasses back on.

"You….you're her." Kara nodded.

"You need a suit!"

The Kryptonian grinned in relief that was the reaction she wanted she only wished Alex had been as excited. Lena had been and had called early this morning, that had perked Kara up a lot. She arranged to meet Winn at her loft later.

Cat sent her to get some layouts from a new guy. James Olsen was a tall broad shouldered bald black man. He had a picture of her cousin. The one that had won a Pulitzer.

"He posed for that."

Kara felt her jaw drop, "You're Jimmy Olsen!" If she talked to her cousin more she'd have known that, though he should've told her his friend was coming to work at CATCO.

"I prefer James, Jimmy is reserved for the big guy and my mom."

"Right okay," Kara was flustered. She started backing away for James to remind her to take the layouts with her. The Kryptonian wasn't used to guys being charming around her. It would amuse Lena no end.

Cat wanted more news on Supergirl, Kara still wasn't sure about the name but Miss Grant had patented it already.

SGSGSGSGSG

"I wouldn't wear this to the beach," said Kara crossing her arms in front of herself. The blue and red outfit resembled a swimming suit. She very short shorts felt super uncomfortable. Winn's next idea was better, long sleeves and mid thigh length skirt finished off with red boots. He'd even managed to find a police scanner.

"What about a cape?"

"You don't need one."

Kara's first attempt at super heroing ended up with her slamming into a grass bank while she was following a police chase. Winn decided a cape would help with aerodynamics.

Lena laughed later when she was telling her about it.

"Yeah it was embarrassing, luckily it happened so fast I don't think the cops even saw me," chuckled Kara.

" _That's probably a good thing. Don't worry you'll lose the training wheels. How's Winn doing with super suit 2.0?"_

"He's adding a cape."

" _I wish I could help. I wish I was there."_

Kara smiled, "Me too, but you have a multi million dollar company to run. And if I need you I know you'll come and if you need me I'll be there in a flash. I'm pretty fast you know."

" _I know. I wish you could, but flying across country…."_

"I know," sighed Kara, knowing exactly what her sister would say, "But nothing would stop me hopping on a plane."

" _Very true. Did you know I have access to a jet?"_

"Bet I can fly faster." Lena didn't take that bet. Kara's lunch was over so she reluctantly said goodbye to her girlfriend.

Winn told her about a bank robbery, she was able to sneak out. It was the first time she'd faced bullets since the alien in Lois Lanes appartment.

Winn even asked if she was sure she was bulletproof.

"I really hope so." This time she didn't feel a thing though her new cape ended up full of holes. Winn said he had some different material to make another one.

SGSGSGSGSG

Lena was following the news from National City about her girlfriend. She wanted to help while Kara figured out the whole hero thing and she had a research division that could help with her suit. Lena was jealous of Winn.

She couldn't help it Kara was going through a life altering experience deciding to embrace her Kryptonian heritage and the powers that went with it.

She was also keeping tabs on all of Lex's old friends, just in case. At the moment that was all she do to help. She didn't count encouragement she gave in their nightly conversations because that was what a good girlfriend did. Besides she believed in Kara's good heart.

Lena wanted so much to hop on her jet and visit but she was in the middle of finalizing the companies move, the faster she did that the sooner she could be with Kara.

SGSGSGSGSG

Winn had out done himself with his latest suit Kara had added a finishing touch.

Winn grinned when she stepped out of her bedroom, "You put the 'S' on that one."

"It's not an 'S' it's my family crest. The House of El." Kara's voice held a hint of sadness.

"You can't catch fire, right?"

"Why?"

"There's a fire downtown," replied Winn, he was loving this sidekick gig.

Kara flew out of her window and headed towards the bib black cloud of smoke. Half way there she felt a sudden prick in her shoulder and looked down to see a glowing green dart.

Kryptonite!

Nuts.

A wave of dizziness swept over her then she was falling and landed on a car, setting off its alarm before rolling off onto the road. The last thing she saw were bobbing lights heading in her direction.

SGSGSGSGSG

The room was bright. Kara blinked and tried to move.

She couldn't, she raised her head and saw green straps around her wrists.

"Low grade Kryptonite."

The voice to her left was male, dressed in all in black.

"Who...are you?"

"The name's Hank Henshaw, Miss Danvers."

Kara swallowed, he knew who she was.

"You are in the DEO, the Department of Extra-Normal Operations and you already know Agent Danvers."

Kara snapped her head around towards the sound of footsteps and saw her sister…

TBC…..

A/N. Hi Guys. Thank you so much for reading. And following, fav'ing and especially reviewing :p

I started this on Saturday and although I'm splitting this in half I thought you'd like an update :)

Hope you all have a good week. And I'll try to update again this weekend. Have fun. T-Rex :)


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

Alex felt awful. Hank hadn't told her he was going after her sister. He knew Kara wasn't a threat to anybody. The Kryptonian was the gentlest person she knew.

It didn't help that her conscience had been seriously bugging her since she had left Kara's appartment. She had never seen her sister that excited or happy. And what had she done? Told her to go back to being normal.

She hadn't been surprised when Kara started being 'Supergirl'.

When Hank had called her, she was shocked to find Kara strapped to a table.

She stayed silent when her sister woke up while Hank told Kara she was at the DEO.

"…. and you already know Agent Danvers."

"She doesn't need those." Alex undid the restraints and took hold of her sisters hand but Kara snatched her hand away. Alex couldn't blame her she had just found out she had been lied to for years.

Kara didn't say a word to her as Hank led the way to the control room as he explained the DEO's mission was to protect earth from alien invasion.

Alex watched as a stunned Kara walked up to the pod that she had arrived on Earth in.

"You already knew aliens existed because my cousin landed first."

"Yes his arrival is why this organization exists. We found out we weren't alone in the universe, there was other life out there. We realized we might get more... immigrants. But you weren't the only thing to crash that summer Miss Danvers."

"I wasn't?" Alex could hear a slight note of apprehension

in her sisters voice.

"No Fort Rozz followed your pod out of the Phantom Zone and crashed here releasing some of the most dangerous criminals in the galaxy. Some of them have powers from your worst nightmares. Until last year most remained hidden but now some are making themselves known."

"They're planning something," added Alex, "We just don't know what."

"You're plane wasn't an accident...they were trying to kill you." Kara swallowed, she had often heard her parent's talking and knew how evil some of the Fort Rozz convicts were. If her pod had brought them here it was her responsibility to assist the DEO, "I can help you stop them."

"How?" asked Hank, "You couldn't stop us from capturing you."

"I'm still learning….."

"Our job is to keep people in the dark about alien life here on Earth and nothing says covert operation like a flying woman in a red skirt."

"They know about my cousin, they don't fear him."

"Plenty of people do they just don't admit it."

Kara hadn't though of that. Her mind was already reeling with everything she had just heard and that her sister had been deliberately targeted. Losing Alex was one of the worst things she could think off. She shuddered.

Hank snorted. "Go home Miss Danvers. Go back to fetching someone's coffee.""

Alex followed her sister needing to explain. "Kara please, I couldn't tell you the truth."

"How long? Did you ever work in a lab?"

"For a while." replied Alex honestly, "Then I was recruited to work here."

Kara did the math. "You don't think it's a coincidence that you work for an organization that hunts aliens and you happen to be related to one?"

That thought had occurred to the older Danvers but Hank wasn't the kind of man to keep anyone around who couldn't pull their weight. He expected the best. And working for the DEO had finally forced her to straighten herself out but she'd never been able to tell her family she let them assume it had been getting a job. Her mom was so over protective of Kara she would've freaked and still would if she ever found out.

"I was recruited for my background in bio-engineering and yeah it helps that I shared a bathroom with one."

"I'm leaving," stated Kara, "Don't even try to stop me."

Alex watched her sister walk away no doubt having used her x-ray vision to see the way out.

Hank had been studying the two Danvers, he was keeping his promise, Alex had needed focus and purpose, the DEO had provided that and she was now one of his best agents. And keeping Kara out of the spotlight was the best way to keep the younger sister safe. Not that that was really an option anymore.

"Sir."

"Yes?"

"Did you hire me because of my sister?" asked Alex.

"Yes," replied Hank, "but you are why you get to stay."

SGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara was sat slumped on her couch her anger at her sister had faded into hurt. Even talking to Lena wasn't helping very much.

"I can't believe she didn't tell me," sighed the Kryptonian. "She let them…..."

" _No don't think that. You've told me so much about Alex that I feel like I know her. There is no way she'd let anyone hurt you."_

"I'm indestructible," muttered Kara.

" _She's your sister that won't even enter her mind."_

"You think?"

" _I'm sure she didn't know what her boss was planning."_

Kara hoped her girlfriend was right. Lena hadn't been surprised when she heard about the DEO, Lex's files had mentioned a secret government organization dedicated to protecting the planet from aliens he'd just never been able to find out it's name.

Her super hearing heard Alex's motor cycle approaching her building, she wasn't ready to talk to her yet. "Alex is coming. I miss you."

" _I'm going to visit as soon as I can."_

"It'll be easier for me to come to you," said Kara softly, knowing how busy her girlfriend was. Lena was a certified workaholic.

" _If you need to talk later, call me,"_ said Lena, " _No matter how late. I don't care if you wake me up."_

"You need your rest...you don't sleep enough as it is." The Kryptonian was secretly worried about how hard Lena was pushing herself.

" _After I move to National City you can make sure I get to bed at a reasonable hour."_

Kara felt herself blushing at that thought. "Yeah I...I could."

" _I look forward to it,"_ chuckled Lena.

Kara heard the elevator open at the end of the hall, "Alex is nearly here. I'll see you soon." She hung up as her sister knocked on the door.

"I know you can see me," said Alex, quietly. "And I know you're hurt and angry. Before you came I was the star and suddenly having a sister with all these amazing powers made me feel less and when Dad convinced you not to use them it made me feel like more. I am so sorry Kara for ever telling you to hide who you truly are."

Kara swallowed, blinking back tears, she heard her sister leave. She knew they needed to have a serious talk but not tonight.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

The next day at CATCO Kara tried to be her usual upbeat self Winn noticed something was wrong but didn't press her for information. For which she was grateful. Everything was normal until she heard a male voice so loud it was painful.

"If you can hear this then you are not of this planet. Meet me at the power plant or are you going to let people suffer, prove you are not a coward. Daughter of Alura."

Kara who was with James came up with a stuttered excuse and ran to the roof. After her encounter with the DEO she wasn't sure why she'd wore her super suit but she was glad she did.

The flight only lasted a minute as soon as she landed she knew why had picked this location.

Lead lined walls.

"Smart but I can still hear your heartbeat." She wasn't quite as prepared as she thought she was when the alien landed right behind her and hit her.

Hard.

That shocked Kara she hadn't considered he'd be nearly as strong as she was.

"On my planet females bow before males."

"This isn't your planet. How do you know my name?"

"You don't easily forget the woman who sentenced you to life in prison! I can't kill her so killing you will have to do."

Kara launched herself at him and hit him hard enough to send him flying back through a brick wall. He didn't stay down and was coming at her again before she could react.

Kara scrambled to her feet as he came at her again, he knew how to fight. Her speed let her dodge a few punches until her punched her in the stomach, grabbed her by the throat and hurled her into the nearest structure.

He followed and kicked her into some metal cables, "Just because you wear that symbol on your chest doesn't mean you're him. Fighting him would be an honor fighting you is practice."

Kara found herself flung to the other side of the room.

"Do you really think you can stop me? That you could stop any of us?" He grabbed her again and tossed her through another wall where she landed on a large pile of pipes. Kara was winded and panicking, she had no idea how to stop him. She heard him land before he reached for a weapon that was strapped to his back.

It was an axe.

Kara blocked his first swing as she stood up forcing him back a few paces she wasn't expecting him to throw the weapon at her or that it would hurt as it sliced her arm as it passed. That distraction was enough for him to get close and slam her down.

"Now you know what it's like to bleed and soon your whole city will bleed."

An explosion behind him forced him to run. It was then Kara heard a helicopter.

Alex repelled down as quickly as she could, "Pursue the hostile." then she ran to her sister who was clutching her arm, blood leaking through her fingers.

More explosions followed as the helicopter chased after the axe wielding alien.

"Hey I'm here," said Alex, kneeling down by Kara. "I gotcha."

The helicopter returned having lost him and flew them to the DEO base in the desert.

Kara didn't pay much attention. She was in pain and had had her ass handed to her. If Alex hadn't arrived when she had Kara had no doubt he'd have killed her.

So much for being indestructible.

That axe wasn't made of Kryptonite but it had hurt her like it was.

The reason Kara wasn't healing became apparent when Alex removed a sliver of metal from the wound, instantly the pain vanished and her arm began to heal.

"You're going to be okay," said Alex softly.

"Nice move," said Hank, "Nearly letting that alien cut you in half. If we can ID his weapon it might give us a way to defeat him." He turned back to Kara as he picked up the sample, "You did help."

"Did you about my mom?" asked Kara, "That she was the one who locked up all those aliens?"

"It's why I didn't want you going out there," admitted Alex, pulling off her examination gloves, "The Fort Rozz escapees would give anything to get revenge on your mother and the only way they can do that now is by hurting you. I'm trying to protect you."

Kara's confidence had taken a severe beating, "You were right the world doesn't need me."

Alex watched as her dejected sister slid off the table and left, she had never seen her always happy sister like that. Alex needed a way to fix this….

TBC…..

Hi guys. Sorry for the loooong gap between updates. Things have been really hectic. But fear not I will finish this story tho I won't promise weekly updates I will try :) Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favs. *happy bouncing* I'm glad you're enjoying it. I am. Belated Happy Easter. Have fun. T-Rex :)


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

Jess looked up from her computer to watch her boss pacing in her office. Lena had also closed the joining door something she very rarely did. Usually only for private phone calls, meetings or sometimes if she was really busy and Jess's humming along to the radio was a little too distracting.

At first Jess had thought that maybe Lena and Kara had fought but it wasn't angry pacing it was more of the worried variety. Jess glanced at the top of her screen, Lena had sent her some documents to proof read and the link was still open.

One key press and she could see what Lena kept looking at. It was so rare for Lena not to talk to her that she gave in to temptation.

Her screen was suddenly full of Supergirl fighting an alien at the National City power plant. Okay that made sense she was worried about her girlfriend but Kara wasn't going to be anywhere near…..

Unless…..

No.

No Way.

NO FREAKING WAY!

Jess terminated the link, she was going to erase the last few minutes from her memory. One day she hoped they'd trust her enough to tell her.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Alex stood outside her sister's door, she knew Kara could see her.

"Please open the door." For once she'd locked it.

Kara sighed she hadn't talked to anyone since leaving the DEO not even Lena. Slowly she went and unlocked it and retreated to the sofa.

"I'm sorry," said Alex quietly, "I should've told you when you saved me and all the rest of the people on the plane."

Kara shrugged.

"And I should've shown you this." The older Danvers put a black object on the table, Kara could see Kryptonian symbols on it.

"It was in your pod, I guess Clark didn't see it. You're the only one who can defeat Vartox." Alex touched it and a hologram of Alura, she watched her sister as she listened to her mom telling her she was proud of her and that she knew she would do great things. Kara was sobbing into her hands and Alex felt even worse that she'd kept this from her sister.

"I'll….just go….."

"No," whispered Kara, standing up as she wiped her eyes, "He kicked my ass last time."

"I have an idea," said Alex wrapping the Kryptonian in a bear hug.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Lena was frantic, she couldn't get hold of her girlfriend no matter how hard she tried. She came so close to hopping on her jet, but then she remembered how her brother had used people as leverage for his evil schemes. If she went to National City she could very well put Kara in danger. When she'd encouraged her girlfriend to embrace her powers she hadn't imagined how terrified she would feel not knowing what was happening.

"She'll be fine." Now she just had to believe it. She hadn't done any work at all so she told Jess to finish up and go home. She expected her assistant to fuss more than she did. Thinking back she had probably been driving her crazy with her constant pacing. Lena smiled a little Jess had always known when to keep her company or leave her alone. Once she knew Kara was okay she'd think of something nice to thank her friend.

The second she walked through the door she changed out of her suit and into a T-shirt and shorts, carrying a cup of tea up to roof she found herself staring in the direction of National City wondering what her girlfriend was going through. Lena didn't like that Kara had shut her out, her old insecurities surfaced again, if she hadn't hurt her, if she'd been truthful from the beginning.

Lena decided she needed something stronger than tea.

A lot stronger.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara landed in the middle of the dark highway. Director Henshaw hadn't been impressed with Alex's plan but if she really did want to help stop the criminals from Fort Rozz then she needed to prove herself to the Director.

In the distance she could see the headlights of the 16 wheeler approaching. The DEO had some spectacular surveillance equipment to know where Vartox would be.

The alien floored it when he saw her.

Kara planted her feet and let the truck hit her. It's front crumpled like a tin can and the tanker trailer flipped over and exploded.

The driver crashed out through the windshield and rolled until his jacket had stopped burning. He scrambled to his feet.

This time Kara was ready for his strength, she was faster the plan was very simple get him to use his axe.

The Kryptonian landed a few punches before his superior combat experience turned the fight in his favor but Alex had even thought of that.

Although Kara loved her cape she didn't like it when he caught it as she tried to avoid him and slam her into the floor with it. It was then he pulled the axe from his back.

" _KARA NOW!"_

As Vartox swung the axe down Kara grabbed the handle stopping the blade right in front of her face. She closed her eyes for a second the let loose with her heat vision, the red hot beams aimed at the blade. Alex said that if she could get it hot enough….it would explode.

"AAAAAAAH!" The huge alien was still trying to force the weapon down.

"What are you doing?!" He finally noticed the blade was changing colour. Although Kara wished she could think of some witty quip she didn't dare lose her focus on destroying that weapon.

Vartox realized it was going to blow a second before it did. Kara threw her arm over her face then got to her feet in time to see the badly injured alien grab a shard of smoking metal and stab it into his own throat. She looked away from the growing pool of blood.

" _Kara, you did great. Come back to the DEO."_

"I'm on my way." With a last look at the dead man she shot up into the sky.

Her sister was waiting for her and gave her a hug, she even got a nod from Director Henshaw.

"It worked," grinned Kara.

Alex smiled back.

"So what's next?"

"We train you how to fight." said Henshaw as he walked past.

"What?"

"You can't rely on your super strength alone. Next time the enemy might not have a weapon you can blow up."

"Okay," said Kara then snapped a salute.

"So sister's night?" asked Alex.

"Can I take a rain check?" replied Kara, "I'm going fly around for a bit."

"Oh, okay." Alex sounded disappointed but she understood the need to get rid of excess adrenaline after a fight. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Day after," said Kara, there was something she had to go. More like someplace she had to go.

TBC…..

A/N. I am on a roll! So I've updated almost everything, so you will all be happy. Thank you so very much for reading, Please review. Stay tuned. Have fun. T-Rex :)


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

Kara landed on the outskirts of Metropolis, if the DEO was tracking her then she hoped they'd assume that she was visiting her cousin. She opened her small backpack and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and a hoodie over her supersuit. It was three blocks to the nearest subway, no one gave her a second glance. Though she had no idea if her girlfriend was still at her office or at home and not wanting to go to the wrong place she called Jess and asked. It was late but luckily Lena's assistant was enjoying a late night movie.

By the end of the short conversation Kara was seriously worried. Jess had tried to down play Lena's mood but she couldn't hide her genuine concern for her friend.

The worst part was that Kara was sure she was partly to blame. She was well aware of Lena's insecurities and not talking to her was absolutely the wrong thing to do.

Kara did have to fly up to Lena's roof garden as she wouldn't be able to get past the doorman to the building without him calling her girlfriend.

The upper door was locked so she dropped down to the balcony to see if the sliding door was unlocked, it wasn't and the blinds were closed. Kara went back to the other door and wondered if she should knock or not? Lena might not want to see her or let her explain. Kara hadn't wanted to talk to her sister after finding out she worked for the DEO. Chances were Lena wouldn't even hear her knocking.

Down in the appartment she could hear Lena moving around. As she stood chewing her lip she heard the tinkle of ice dropping into a glass and liquid sloshing over it. The only thing Lena drank with ice in it was scotch, Lena never drank because she hated not being in control. That decided it. Kara used her Freeze breath on the door lock and used her shoulder to snap it. Hopefully she had enough in her savings to replace the door.

Quietly she moved down the stairs and into the large lounge. Her girlfriend was slumped on the leather sofa drink in hand slowly swirling the amber liquid, a bottle of scotch on the coffee table.

"Lena?"

The swirling stopped and the dark haired woman turned around and scowled at the newcomer. "Who let you in?" Her voice was slurring slightly. She was well on her way to being drunk. Only once had Kara seen Lena in that state, it was just after Kara had moved into Lena's holiday cabin when they first met. The Kryptonian had pretended to be intoxicated, she blushed as she recalled what her girlfriend had done that to her that night.

"I let myself in. I'll pay for the door."

"What gives you….." began Lena, "No I know you can break in…." She shook her head to focus and began again, "What gives you the right to just come in here after NOT SPEAKING TO ME FOR DAYS!"

Kara winced at the sheer volume Lena managed to reach.

"And then there's all this footage of you fighting a fucking ALIEN!" Kara knelt in front of her girlfriend and very gently caught her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry."

"I am so mad at you."

"I know."

Lena's eyes filled with tears, "I was so scared."

"Me too."

Suddenly Lena's eyes widened in horror and she started patting Kara all over to make sure she was okay. "Were you hurt?"

"I heal fast."

"KARA!"

"I promise I'll tell you everything tomorrow, right now we both need sleep." With that the Kryptonian scooped up her girlfriend and carried her to her bedroom. Lena sat on the bed and watched Kara strip down to her red and blue suit, her breath caught when she saw how dirty it was. There was even a hole in one sleeve.

Kara froze as Lena ran her hand over the hole in the material. She hadn't bothered fixing it there was still dried blood around it.

"I thought you were indestructible?" whispered Lena, Kara didn't comment because they both knew better. The Kryptonian held her breath as Lena slowly unzipped her suit.

"You're not sleeping in my bed in this." Lena tossed a sleeping shirt at her then retreated to the bathroom to change.

Kara really was tired and climbed into bed, she was starting to nod off when Lena slid in next to her.

"I'm glad you're okay." She snuggled up to the Kryptonian, "I'm still mad though."

"Hmmmmm." She felt a soft kiss on her cheek as she slid into sleep.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

Lena woke with a pounding headache and a queasy stomach, she could tell by the light streaming in her window that it was midday. She rolled over hearing the door open to see Kara walk in with a bottle of water and a glass of orange juice, she also had two painkillers.

"Thanks."

"Want any breakfast?"

"Don't you mean lunch?"

"How about we split the difference and say brunch," smiled Kara.

"Why?" asked Lena after swallowing the pills and half the water.

Kara sat down on the edge of the bed and told her everything, leaving nothing out she was in tears when she told her about the recording from her mother. Alex's plan for defeating the alien had worked. Actually hearing about that last battle made Lena shudder.

"I really am sorry for hurting you," said Kara, "I'm not used to being able to talk about super stuff with anyone and I needed to sort it out in my head. And I knew if I spoke to you...you'd know something was wrong…..I was afraid."

Lena leaned over and kissed the Kryptonian, "You never have to be afraid with me. You can tell me anything." This time Kara kissed her and she could taste the saltiness from her tears, she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her down on top of her. For a while they made out until Lena slid her hands up under her T-shirt.

"Li?"

"Want me to stop?" asked Lena huskily, her heart was pounding.

"No." Kara got up and pulled Lena up with her. "Do you trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Close your eyes and relax."

After swallowing a little nervously Lena obeyed, suddenly she felt a draft and was instantly aware of the heat from kara's naked body against her own.

"Neat trick," chuckled Lena opening her eyes to find all their clothes scattered around the room. She looked up into the adoring face of her soon to be lover as she was carried into the shower. "Been planning this?" teased Lena, a blush was her answer.

The next few minutes were spent under the hot water washing each other with shower gel.

"I missed you," admitted Lena, quietly between kisses.

"Show me," whispered Kara, picking her wet lover up after turning off the water.

"It will be my pleasure," purred the dark haired woman.

Kara carefully lay down and let Lena take control, it was almost a replay of their very first time. The Kryptonian arched her back a Lena lavished her body as she made her way down to her breasts then down past her belly button. Her heartbeat was pounding in her ears as Lena moved lower, all power of speech left her as her girlfriends very talented tongue started exploring.

Lena moaned as she tasted her girlfriend for the first time in years. The Kryptonian's hips began bucking and were quickly immobilized.

Kara came hard into her girlfriend's mouth and lay panting until the aftershocks petered out.

Slowly Lena moved back up her body with the intent of kissing her senseless before she could Kara flipped them over.

"I love you," whispered the Kryptonian looking down. Lena almost started crying.

"I love you too." She was going to spend all night showing her exactly how much.

TBC….

A/N. Hi guys, thanks for reading. I hope you enjoy :) Remember if you want any specific stories please tell me. Have fun. T-Rex :)


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Lena smiled as she woke feeling the Kryptonian next to her still asleep, Kara was usually the first one up. She slid out of bed and as Kara was laying on her stomach with her arms under her pillow and the blanket down by her waist. Lena could see all the scratches and marks she'd made on her lovers back, she glanced at the window, it was light outside. Her scientific curiosity was peaked.

Quietly she walked over and opened the curtain closest to Kara and watched in amazement as all the marks vanished as the sunlight hit her skin.

"Having fun?"

"Aaaaah!"

Lena hadn't noticed that her girlfriend was awake, she moved back to the bed and sat down on the edge next to Kara, slowly she ran her hand over the now perfect skin. "How did I not notice?" she asked quietly, "Is that why you always got up before me?"

"No," replied Kara softly as she rolled over, "I loved making you breakfast in bed."

From anyone else that would have sounded like a cheesy line but the Kryptonian meant it. "And breakfast was always stone cold by the time we ate it," chuckled Lena letting her eyes roam over her beautifully naked girlfriend.

"Didn't you ever wonder how I heated it up so quickly?" asked Kara as she pulled Lena back down on top of her.

"Now that I know some of your secrets Miss Zor-El….I plan to learn them all."

"I'd love that," admitted Kara softly, "And I want to know everything there is to know about you."

Lena already felt so safe and completely herself around the Kryptonian, "I want that too but right this second I want to find out more about your gorgeous body." She wasted no more time on words and kissed her lover with everything she had conveying all the love and trust she felt.

Suddenly kara's stomach rumbled. "I am so sorry."

Lena laughed, "When was the last time you ate?"

"That wasn't you?"

"KARA!" Lena slapped the Kryptonian's arm, both of them going bright red. Kara because she had said the first thing in her head and Lena for actually hearing her often bashful lover say something like that.

"Before fighting Vartox." replied Kara.

Instantly Lena reached over to pick up her phone and called the nearest Pizza place and ordered 10 large ones with everything and one vegetarian for her.

"I didn't think," said Kara, "I just wanted to see you."

"Neither did I."

"Since we're up shouldn't you call Jess and tell her why you're late?" She heard Lena chuckle as she read something on her phone.

"Jess already knows and is threatening to hog tie me and drag my ass back here if I even try to step foot in the office today."

"You have a great friend there," said Kara sincerely, "She was really worried about you."

"I know and to think we became friends because I stood up to some bullies that were hassling her."

Kara had heard how they met at boarding school, "You're a good person."

"After what I did to you I wasn't so sure."

"Hey stop that," Kara gently pulled her lover into her arms. "And I felt bad for not telling you the truth about who I was and I didn't know how you felt about aliens….."

"Kara don't go there. You could be bright blue and have fins. I'd have still fallen head over heels in love with you." That image made them both laugh.

The Kryptonian pulled back far enough to lock eyes, "I fell in love with you then too and before you say anything about having more time, I honestly think it would have been too dangerous with your mom and Lex. For both of us and if anything happened to you because of me….I'd never forgive myself."

Lena wasn't quite sure how to respond to that last statement because people looking for a way to hurt Supergirl would use Lena to do it.

"Kara….."

"I meant unnecessary risks," explained Kara.

"I guess it would have been reckless to flaunt you right under their noses," admitted Lena resting her forehead against her lovers.

"Just to absolutely clear," said Kara kissing Lena gently, "I need you in my life. I love you."

Lena hugged Kara hard and buried her head in the blond Kryptonian's shoulder, "Good because I need you too."

Kara cocked her head slightly to one side, "Pizza guy just pulled up."

"I'd better get my robe," muttered Lena hurrying to the bathroom then went to accept the call from the doorman for the food delivery. Kara remained in the bedroom while Lena went to answer the door. It wasn't the first time Lena had ordered this many pizza's before and she tipped well so the teenager didn't joke about her eating them all by herself.

Kara reappeared wearing one of her girlfriends long Disney T-shirts. "I don't want to slop all over myself."

"So you'll slop on my stuff?" asked Lena as a very wicked thought entered her head, "I think it would be fun cleaning you up." She smirked as Kara blushed.

"You really want me to take it off?"

"Yes I do."

"Okay." The T-shirt was the only thing she had put on, carefully she folded it up and left it on the breakfast counter. Then she took 5 of the flat boxes to the sofa the others would be fine cold later.

Lena admired the view as her girlfriend quickly wolfed them down. Surprisingly Kara didn't make much mess, mostly it was just the orange grease from the cheese had run down her chin and down between her breasts. Kara felt every second as her lover's eyes devoured her. Her heart-rate spiked as Lena stood up and sauntered over letting her robe fall to floor on the way.

The Kryptonian could hardly breathe for the next few minutes as Lena really did lick her clean, of course her lips didn't stop there.

"Lie back."

Kara lay down letting Lena do what she wanted. Lena headed for a different taste one that she was not ashamed to admit that she was totally addicted to. The taste and smell of her soulmate.

In seconds she had Kara moaning under her, then crying out until she exploded. It was a good thing being with her nullified most of kara's powers or she would have shattered every window in her penthouse. Lena was grinning as she crawled back up Kara's body to kiss the still panting Kryptonian.

"I'll have to remember food foreplay for next time."

Kara shuddered.

Lena chuckled, "You need to sleep."

Kara wrapped her arms around her lover and flew them the short distance to the bed where they snuggled until Kara fell asleep followed not long after by Lena listening to her strong Kryptonian heartbeat.

SGSGSGSGSGSG

Alex Danvers wasn't happy when she couldn't reach her sister the day after her battle with Vartox. She had absolutely no idea where she had gone but she drew the line at using the DEO's resources to track Kara.

She was pretty certain that Director Henshaw kept a close eye on Kara so he probably knew where she was and if he was concerned he'd do something, right?

And if Kara needed some alone time then that's what she would get. Plus Alex was still suffering from a major guilt trip. All kara's life as a Danvers they had told her to hide who she was and maybe for a child that was the right decision but they should have listened to her when she graduated high school. Hell she could have brought her sister into the DEO years earlier. Then she wouldn't have had to lie about her job.

But it was no use wishing she had made better choices now the only thing she could do was to try to be a better sister in future.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Hank Henshaw tapped his computer screen thoughtfully. His newest recruit had deliberately sought this person out and had no idea how good kara's judgment was.

He needed to meet this person face to face that would answer his most pressing question. Like accidentally bumping into Kara's friend Winn from CATCO had told him he could trust him to keep her identity a secret. He was also reasonably sure that James Olsen Superman's friend probably knew as well, it was too much of a coincidence him moving to CATCO. Even though Kara had no idea herself yet.

The fact that Kara had headed straight for Metropolis meant this was more than mere friendship. When had they even met? An hour later he was on the DEO's jet. Obviously agent Danvers had no clue they knew each other. The moment of truth would arrive soon.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Lena Luthor was beyond annoyed to be called in to the office by a very apologetic Jess but she couldn't convince the government agent that Lena wasn't available. She deserved some alone time with her girlfriend.

Kara had stayed home promising to have dinner ready when she got back.

The reason Lena didn't ask the Kryptonian to go with her was Jess had told her he had some questions about Lex.

Agent Henshaw was very polite and apologized for dragging her in on her day off.

His questions were a bit odd though, wanting to know when she had realised her brother hated aliens? Of course that made her think of meeting Kara when she had tumbled off that log at the lake when they first met.

Why had she turned down the opportunity to work with her brother? Lena couldn't figure out what information he was trying to get out of her. And when he said he was sorry again for making her come to work her mind flashed back to leaving a wonderfully naked Kara heading for a shower.

Hank started coughing, said goodbye and left.

SGSGSGSGSG

Hank glanced at Miss Luthor's assistant as he left, she was surprisingly hard to read but her devotion to her friend and boss was evident.

His main worry was no longer a concern.

Lena Luthor would die before she hurt Kara or revealed that she was Supergirl. That was good enough for him.

His next question was how would Alex react when she found out?

TBC…..

A/N. Hi Thanks for reading. And for all the follows, favs and reviews :) I decided Hank would have to know where Kara went and he'd want to know what Lena knew and if she could be trusted. Have fun T-Rex :)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Alex couldn't remember the last time she hadn't spoken to her sister every day, she didn't even know where she was. Kara's friend at CATCO didn't know either and most annoyingly Director Henshaw had turned off Kara's tracking, so she couldn't even see where she was by 'accident'. Kara taking off wasn't like her, the only time she had was just before college and Alex hadn't know about that until months later that was another thing that she felt bad about. She doubted her sister would stay away more than a few days and Kara was definitely owed some time off.

The question that was bugging the older Danvers was who did Kara trust more than her? Her mom wasn't pleased with her letting Kara become Supergirl and Alex had already called to assure her that her sister was fine. If Kara had been there her mom would have told her.

Alex seriously had to resist hacking into the DEO's alien tracking database. If she did that her sister would NEVER trust again.

"Agent Danvers."

Alex nearly jumped off her chair, "Yes sir?"

"Any more information on the truck Vartox used?" Hank rested his hand on the back of her chair.

"Not yet," replied Alex, focusing on what she was supposed to be doing. There was something big being planned and they had to find out what and who was giving the orders.

"I am sure your sister is perfectly fine."

"Sir."

"If you don't know where she is then neither do they."

That was a good point, she glanced over while he was reading the data over her shoulder, the way he had said that…..

She really hoped it meant that he knew where she was. It didn't stop her from running a list of all Kara's friends through her mind. The Kryptonian hadn't seemed very close to any of them. Which looking back was probably their fault for constantly telling Kara to be careful. Alex was beginning to realise that by trying to keep the young Kryptonian safe they hadn't made things easy for her. Hind sight was a wonderful thing, it just totally sucked that she could now see all the mistakes she had made. She sighed and concentrated on the job at hand. Whatever was going on was bound to affect Kara. The more info they had the more they could help.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Kara had been staring at the ceiling since before dawn, she hated that she couldn't stay any longer but if something happened to Alex because she wasn't there she would never forgive herself. She hadn't told Lena but she knew besides Lena had to get back to work herself.

The Kryptonian knew the exact moment her girlfriend started to wake. Very gently she ran her fingers up and down her back.

"Morning Beautiful."

Lena stretched sleepily then snuggled back into the Kryptonian's warm body. "Not yet."

Kara smiled not quite sure if she meant it wasn't morning yet or not to get up yet.

"I'm comfy." That sort of answered her question. She didn't want to move either. "Me too." Not long after Kara's stomach growled. Lena had to laugh.

"I'm going to make you breakfast," said Kara sliding out of the bed giving her girlfriend a quick kiss.

Lena sighed as she watched the Kryptonian leave the bedroom. She was going to miss her.

Kara had breakfast ready in under 5 minutes and carefully carried it back and gently lowered it onto Lena's lap.

"Thank you. It smells fantastic." She grinned as Kara tucked into her huge pile of bacon, she loved watching her lover eat. In fact watching Kara was one of her favorite pastimes. "I'm counting the days till we can do this every morning."

Kara's eyes lit up as she smiled then turned mischievous, "Though I'm going to have to talk to my cousin or Alex on how we're supposed to be able to be….um...intimate."

Lena chuckled, "You could always talk to Lois."

Kara went bright red at the thought but it was a valid suggestion she would know to safely make love to a Kryptonian. "I am very glad we don't actually need anything."

"We were together before I found out you were from another planet," stated Lena finishing her last slice of toast.

"Yeah." And luckily it had been after Lena bit her lip and kissed her. A fact she still hadn't told her girlfriend and honestly she didn't know how to tell her or even if she should.

"Hey," said Lena softly, "You went very far away then."

"I was just thinking how my life would be without you."

"What about being Supergirl?"

"I thought all I needed to do was help people….," Kara smiled, "But that alone wouldn't have made me feel complete… does that make sense?"

Lena nodded, "Everyone needs that super special person to share things with."

"Super special, huh."

"Like that?"

"Yeah. I did." chuckled the Kryptonian, "Though it sounds like something I would say."

"You must be rubbing off on me." Lena raised her eyebrows suggestively. The instant regret in Kara's eyes told her she wasn't going to stay that long. "You know what we're going to do? We're going to make the most of every second we spend together. Deal?"

"Deal," replied Kara wrapping Lena in a bear hug. She was already planning to do that. She had to get back to CatCo this would be the first time she'd taken time off that wasn't a proper holiday. Hopefully she could pull off saying she had been ill, though she was sure Alex would have called Cat Grant for her. She really did have an awesome sister, who she probably ought to have called. Next time she would. Kara smiled at the thought of spending some quality time with her girlfriend. "As much as would love to stay here I have to go."

"I know," replied Lena softly, "Remember I'm always here for you."

"Ditto. I love you."

"And I love you."

SGSGSGSGSGSG

Alex was gulping down the last of her morning coffee when she heard a soft knock on her door. It was still very early, silently she picked up her gun off the table on her way to answer it.

"Who is it?"

"That can't hurt me."

"KARA!" Alex opened the door as fast as she could and swept her sister into a hug. "Don't EVER go radio silent like that again."

"I promise I won't."

The older Danvers held her sister at arms length and gave her a once over, she looked fine there was an energy about her that she'd never seen before. Wherever she had been for the last few days it had made her happy. Her curiosity was piqued but after promising to respect her sisters decisions she couldn't go back on her word. She wasn't going to betray Kara's trust.

Not again.

TBC…..

A/N. Hi guys. Sorry for the long siesta. To everyone who messaged asking if I'm finishing my stories. I am. All of them :) Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoy. Please review :). Stay tuned. Have fun T-Rex :)


End file.
